Child Issues
by adelinebeu
Summary: Ce n'est pas le même, Sherlock, murmura-t-il sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, aujourd'hui bleus, qui passaient anxieusement des yeux de John à ses lèvres. Te laisser embrasser et embrasser, ce n'est pas le même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprendre. Traduction de l'espagnol autorisée par Denu-MindPalace
1. Chapter 1

CHILD ISSUES*

NDLT : Voici la traduction de la première fiction de Denu-MindPalace. Elle se compose de 5 chapitres, j'essayerai de les poster régulièrement (un par semaine environ). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires tant sur le texte que sur la traduction. Bonne lecture !

Note de l'auteur : Première tentative en matière d'écriture, j'espère que vous aimerez.

...

- Mycroft !

- John, si ce n'est pas vraiment urgent, je préfèrerais que tu n'interrompes pas ma réunion avec le chef des ministres.

Il l'avait appelé sans y penser. Était-ce une affaire urgente ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en était pas certain. Cependant, il était toujours aussi agité, il sentait que ses yeux regardaient d'un côté puis l'autre et il ne parvenait pas à se composer un visage calme. Il était sorti de Baker Street en courant presque. En effet, durant sa cohabitation avec Sherlock Holmes, celui-ci s'était toujours arrangé pour lui donner surprise après surprise. La tête dans le frigo fut la première d'une longue série. Il était enfin habitué à trouver des entrailles humaines aux endroits où les aliments, que tous deux consommaient, auraient dû se trouver.

Le violon à trois heures du matin, il avait décidé qu'il pourrait vivre avec. Parfois, le détective jouait des mélodies douces qui ressemblaient à des berceuses. C'était un geste intentionné, qui donnait à comprendre qu'il savait que John était toujours en train de se retourner dans son lit, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil après un récent cauchemar. Que ce fut parce que Sherlock voulait vanter ses propres capacités de déduction ou parce qu'il se souciait de John, probablement les deux, dans tous les cas l'ex-soldat appréciait ces moments.

Il ne savait plus où cacher son arme dans l'appartement. De temps en temps, le mur du salon avait un nouvel orifice quand John rentrait de son travail à l'hôpital. Dans ces moments, il soupirait, priant Dieu qu'il lui donne de la patience, puis il commençait à penser à une nouvelle cachette. Sherlock ne l'admettrait pas, mais quand il le voyait revenir et prendre le revolver pour le ranger, un sourire plein d'autosuffisance apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Silencieusement, il le provoquait pour qu'il essaye de cacher son arme et pour qu'il puisse la retrouver la fois suivante. C'était tacite, mais ça s'était converti en un petit jeu entre eux deux, même si John soupçonnait que le seul à s'en amuser était, en vérité, son ami.

Les explosions au milieu de la cuisine. Certains produits, en réalité, n'auraient pas dû se mélanger, mais Sherlock semblait vouloir prouver le contraire. Des traces d'origine douteuse sur les meubles, un de ses pulls favoris victime d'un mélange d'acide qui, selon Sherlock, avait eu sur la laine un plus grand pouvoir de destruction qu'il ne l'avait prévu (il avait commenté cela avec plus d'enthousiasme dans ses yeux que dans ceux d'un enfant avec un cadeau de Noël sous le nez). Les cris contre la télévision (la météo était mauvaise, il n'allait pas pleuvoir de toute l'après-midi), les visites rapides dans le salon de quelques individus terrifiants issus du réseau des sans-abris, parlant naturellement à Sherlock qui répondait avec la même familiarité.

Voilà des mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble et toutes ces choses étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre (un mélange de résignation de la part de John et de réticence à changer de la part de Sherlock), devenues la routine au 221b Baker Street.

Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il avait trouvé ce midi en rentrant chargé de paquets du supermarché. Il entra dans la cuisine, totalement détendu et inconscient de ce qui allait survenir, mais il fut aussitôt déconcerté quand il rencontra Sherlock au milieu de sa cuisine, préparant le thé, complètement nu.

Sherlock Holmes, l'unique détective consultant au monde. L'autoproclamé « marié à son travail ». Asexuel. Nu.

- Hum... John. Tu as ramené de lait ? Le détective se retourna et lui parla tranquillement. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux pleins de sommeil. Il venait apparemment de se réveiller. Sa voix était grave et rauque, ce qui confirmait qu'il venait de sortir de la stupeur du sommeil.

- Sherlock, oui, euh... John laissa tomber les sacs à terre et se passa une main sur le front, le massant avec un pouce, le reste de doigts reposant sur l'arrête de son nez. Il faisait cela inconsciemment, comme s'il voulait se couvrir la vue. Sherlock, tu es tout n... tu ne portes pas de vêtements. Il se racla la gorge avec une incommodité évidente. Il ne savait pas exactement où regarder. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cette tâche se révèle aussi difficile. La peau blanche de Sherlock semblait briller et il se demanda si une telle chose était possible. De nouveau, il remettait en question l'humanité de son colocataire.

- Évidement. John, ne statue pas ce qui est évident, même toi, tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ça. Il se retourna pour continuer ce qu'il faisait, l'eau qui venait de bouillir débordait de sa tasse. Il semblait calme, ce qui était perturbant. On aurait dit que c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

- Non, non Sherlock, ce qui n'est pas évident c'est le pourquoi. Pourquoi diable te trouves-tu au milieu de la cuisine sans faire usage de tes vêtements ? Il avait élevé la voix sur la fin, signal qu'il était exaspéré. Il regardait le plafond, jouant à deviner les traces de Rorschach dessinées par l'humidité. Rapidement, toutes semblaient avoir la forme d'un individu grand, pâle, avec un corps svelte...et nu.

- Je fais de thé, murmura-t-il sans se retourner, ennuyé par la conversation. Je vais dans le salon. Le lait, s'il te plaît, John.

Comme ça, tranquillement, avec son spectaculaire postérieur à l'air (d'où était sortie cette expression ?), Sherlock Holmes s'en alla vers le salon et s'étala de tout son long dans son fauteuil. Il ne dit rien, il semblait qu'il soit entré dans une de ces transes. En ce moment, il ressemblait plus à une gargouille de Notre Dame qu'à un détective. En fait, songea John, le comparer à un David de Michel Ange était plus adéquat.

Il l'appela par son nom, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il pesa ses alternatives un instant. La veille au soir, ils avaient terminé une affaire particulièrement fatigante physiquement, ils avaient dû se déguiser en personnages de bande dessinée pour mettre en scène une bagarre et Sherlock avait donc passé plusieurs jours sans manger ni dormir. Et si c'était finalement arrivé ? Si le fragile fil qui retenait l'esprit de Sherlock Holmes à la réalité, celui qui faisait de lui un sociopathe « hautement performant », selon ses mots, s'était rompu ?

Oh mon Dieu, pensa John, alarmé. Sherlock Holmes est finalement cassé.

Il devait sortir de l'appartement, il devait parler avec la seule personne qui, peut-être, pourrait l'aider en ce moment. Mycroft Holmes devrait suspendre sa mission de sauver le monde pour aider son frère.

Au milieu de la rue, exactement à un bloc de l'appartement, John soupira et, plus décidé, il répondit à l'homme de l'autre côté de son cellulaire.

- C'est à propos de Sherlock, je crois que... je crois que finalement il pourrait être cassé.

Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, de nouveau escorté par Anthea dans une des voitures de Mycroft. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'entamer la conversation avec elle car elle semblait toujours trouver son Blackberry plus intéressant qu'un médecin ex-militaire.

Le plus âgé des Holmes l'attendait déjà, debout face à la fenêtre, regardant passer les badauds de Londres. Il faisait distraitement tourner son parapluie quand il se retourna pour lancer à John un de ses petits sourires diplomates et légèrement cyniques qui montraient qu'il l'avait vu.

- John, asseyez-vous s'il te plaît. Une tasse de thé ?

John se contenta de refuser en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils de ce petit mais élégant salon de style victorien. Il se demanda où ils étaient. Chez Mycroft ? Non, non cela ne semblait pas possible.

- Eh bien, Dr. Watson, qu'a donc fait mon frère pour vous effrayer de cette façon ?

Mettre en mot les faits qui s'étaient déroulés il y a peu dans la cuisine du 221b Baker Street lui donna l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup dramatisé la situation, que ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait pensé initialement. Mais si Mycroft pensa la même chose, il ne le laissa jamais entrevoir. Il resta impassible, stoïque, en écoutant l'histoire. John l'imagina réagissant de la même façon face à une affaire d'importance nationale, une mission de contrespionnage ou de filtration d'informations qui pourrait coûter à la Grande Bretagne la perte de quelques millions, de vies ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre de même importance.

Le plus âgé acquiesça une fois qu'il eut terminé, mais il ne regardait pas John. Son regard était perdu.

- Merveilleuse chose que le cerveau des génies, ne croyez-vous pas Dr. Watson ?

- Mycroft...

Il leva sa main comme pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Mummy ne comprenait pas totalement la complexité d'un enfant génie. Mais... quelqu'un la comprend-il ? Notre père, Monsieur Holmes, n'était pas là pour le voir. Il soupira, regardant à nouveau John. Ce dernier put voir quelque chose dans les yeux de Mycroft, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le salon, il put voir ce qui semblait être une émotion sincère. Ce n'est pas le moment de remuer de vieux drames familiaux, mais Mummy fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Ce ne fut pas facile d'élever un enfant comme Sherlock, ça ne doit pas te surprendre... J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où j'ai dû jouer le rôle de sa mère. Sherlock n'a pas parlé avant ses cinq ans, il a appris à jouer du violon avant de faire usage de sa voix. Et après... après, personne n'a plus pu le faire faire.

Un sourire complice s'étendit sur les lèvres de Mycroft et l'expression du visage de John s'adoucit. Il ressentit une once de tendresse en imaginant un petit Sherlock, comme un petit ange avec son visage encadré de boucles sombres.

- Parfois, ni Mummy, ni Monsieur Holmes, ni les tuteurs ne comprenaient le comportement de Sherlock. Il avait l'habitude de courir nu dans le jardin...

- Mycroft, ce n'est pas anormal pour un enfant. Et... et Sherlock, ici, maintenant, trente ans après... tu ne peux quand même pas t'attendre à ce que...

- Ce n'était pas seulement le jardin, il y avait ses classes, les fêtes de famille, les réunions de Monsieur Holmes avec de hauts mandataires et de Mummy avec des amies bénévoles.

- Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

- Pourquoi un enfant génie fait-il ce qu'il fait ? John haussa les épaules et soupira, résigné. Moi non plus, John, je ne le savais pas alors. Cependant, avec patience je suis arrivé à ce qu'il commence à porter des vêtements plus souvent. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu éradiquer cette mauvaise habitude, comme beaucoup d'autres, John.

- Comme si ça pouvait être pire. Que soulagement Mycroft ! Franchement, tu sais me tranquilliser. Le sarcasme était évident, mais il n'était plus aussi inquiet qu'au début. Une part de lui était plus tranquille après avoir compris que, après tout, c'était une des folies « normales » dans les paramètres de Sherlock.

Mycroft s'excusa et répondit à un coup de téléphone, s'éloignant de nouveau vers la fenêtre. John comprit que la réunion était terminée et il se mit en marche vers la sortie.

- John, l'appela l'ainé des Holmes avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. J'imagine que cet incident ne sera pas un motif pour abandonner Baker Street... Je me trompe ? Je me disais que vous êtes médecin après tout. Vous ne trouverez pas en... l'anatomie de Sherlock quoi que ce soit qui vous surprenne, ou que vous n'ayez vu au cours de l'exercice de vos fonction. Y compris pendant votre carrière militaire.

Mycroft ne se trompait pas, bien sûr qu'il avait vu d'innombrables hommes nu, depuis les douches de son école secondaire jusqu'à celles improvisée lors de sa campagne en Afghanistan. Il rougit, confus face à la réalité : tout bien pensé, il avait exagéré un peu, Sherlock était un homme, comme lui, en fin de comptes. C'est qu'il ne l'avait pas examiné avec un œil clinique pour chercher une lésion quelconque, non, cette peau blanche était parfaite en tout endroit, s'ajustant avec précision aux muscles qui n'étaient pas trop développés, mais qui formait une harmonie presque artistique.

La chaleur de son visage s'accentua encore un peu, cette fois il n'était pas certain que son embarras pour avoir réagi trop fort en fût la cause. C'était peut-être l'image mentale de Sherlock nu qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'effacer de sa mémoire.

- Non, dit-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Non, Mycroft, ne t'inquiète pas.

L'homme afficha un autre de ses sourires extrêmement cyniques quand il sortit.

Pendent son trajet de retour à Baker Street, il avait passé encore quelques minutes à réfléchir à cette affaire. Non, bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas déménager, c'était impensable. Sa vie avec Sherlock était étrange, mais il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Et Mycroft avait eu raison de dire, lors d'un entretient précédent, que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal.

Non, ce ne l'était définitivement pas. Il avait besoin de ce style de vie qui alternait des jours de relative tranquillité (quand Sherlock faisait seulement exploser la cuisine) et d'autres qui lui procuraient de l'adrénaline lorsqu'il était séquestré par un criminel consultant qui avait pour marotte d'habiter les gens d'explosifs.

_« Merveilleuse chose que l'esprit des génies »_ avait dit Mycroft. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où le même mot avait échappé ses lèvres pour caractériser les déductions du détective.

Une série d'images traversa aussi son esprit au cours de ses réflexions. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait été la vie de Sherlock avant de déménager à Baker Street. « Mummy » était un personnage bien plus anecdotique avant cette discussion avec l'ainé des Holmes. La première fois que Sherlock et Mycroft s'étaient disputés face à lui, leur mère avait été mentionnée. Cependant il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu parler d'elle dans les mois qui suivirent alors qu'il habitait avec Sherlock. Comment pouvait-être cette femme ? D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, elle avait l'air d'une personne assez normale, confuse et incapable de contrôler un enfant aux capacités extraordinaires.

Il entra dans la maison et monta les 17 marches qui menaient à l'entrée de l'appartement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il venait d'imaginer un petit Sherlock courant nu dans toute la maison avec la même diplomatie qu'il utilisait pour dire aux adultes qu'ils se trompaient tous.

Dans le salon, tout semblait être resté exactement comme il l'avait laissé. Même Sherlock.

- ... Mon téléphone, John. Tu ne me l'as pas passé.

- Encore, Sherlock ! Je viens juste de d'arriver à l'appartement, je viens juste de rentrer dans le salon. Je ne peux pas t'entendre ni te passer des objets et nous ne pouvons définitivement pas passer d'accords si je ne suis pas présent. Bon sang... Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

John s'efforçait de chercher le regard du détective consultant. Il avala sa salive quand Sherlock, toujours nu, s'assit dans le sofa sur lequel il était couché auparavant. Regarder ses yeux, c'était sans doute un point sûr.

Regarder ses yeux. Cependant il ne se sentait déjà plus aussi confiant quand Sherlock fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer fréquemment. Son regard voyagea d'un extrême à l'autre de John, prêtant attention à de petits détails sûrement invisibles à l'œil humain normal, mais tellement évidents pour lui. Il était en train de l'analyser, et, quand il eut terminé, il fronça les lèvres.

- Mycroft, susurra-t-il.

- Oui, dit le blond en se raclant la gorge et en utilisant toute la fermeté qu'il avait appris à utiliser au cours de son entrainement militaire pour soutenir son regard. En fait, oui.

- Et que veux mon cher frère cette fois-ci ? Je commence à penser qu'il aime te kidnapper, John. Fais attention à ne pas devenir son passe-temps favori. Il y avait dans son ton une note de rancœur mal dissimulée. Il s'étira pour attraper son archet et son violon, et ce fut à ce moment que John ne put plus en tolérer plus.

Il se mit debout violement en soupirant, avant de se rendre d'un pas décidé à la chambre de derrière. Il n'avait pas été souvent dans la chambre de Sherlock car ils avaient conclu l'accord tacite de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de l'autre sans permission, mais peu lui importait. Il arracha une des couvertures du lit de son ami, la traina jusqu'au salon et la jeta sur un Sherlock légèrement surpris.

- Tiens... Bon... Bon, se répéta John en expirant. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter.

Sa surprise qui avait duré une fraction de secondes céda la place à un sourire amusé.

- Bien... Sherlock, être ton colocataire n'est pas facile. Une véritable sinécure parfois, même si je ne vais pas nier que la dose de distraction a aussi augmenté dans ma vie. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'ennuie jamais. Et Dieu sait si j'ai commencé à trouver normales des choses auxquelles personne ne devrait s'habituer...

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire exactement ? Va au fait, John. Le sourire en coin ne quittait pas le visage de Sherlock. Il s'amusait, il ne fallait pas lui expliquer, il savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient, mais, dans certaines occasions, il trouvait cela franchement amusant de mettre son bloggeur en difficulté.

- La nudité ! cria John. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir crié quand une rougeur à peine détectable colora ses joues. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour moi. Je veux dire... il n'y en a jamais, termina-t-il tranquillement en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je ne te demandais pas la permission, John, lui expliqua Sherlock, impassible, sans baisser les yeux. L'ex-militaire soutint son regard.

- Tu ne le fais jamais...

- Exact.

Ils continuèrent cette lutte de volontés en se regardant dans les yeux sans ciller pendant quelques longues et silencieuses secondes.

- Pas quand Mrs. Hudson est ici, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure d'un arrêt cardiaque.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, je doute que son cœur soit si fragile. Cependant je ne comptais pas faire ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras.

- Pas si nous avons de la visite.

- Nous n'avons jamais de visite, réplica-t-il. Pourtant, face au regard insistant de John, il haussa les épaules. Pas devant les « visites ».

- Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons y arriver... Moi, moi ça va me surprendre encore une ou deux fois mais à la fin je m'y habituerai. Cette déclaration, déduisit Sherlock, était plus dirigée à lui-même dans une tentative pour se calmer. Un soupire dramatique de Sherlock interrompit ce monologue et il s'étendit de nouveau sur le canapé, se couvrant avec les couvertures et se mettant en position fœtale avant de tourner le dos à John.

- N'exagère pas, John. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais me voir ainsi tous les jours. Voilà des années que je dors sans porter de vêtements, des mois que nous avons emménagé ensemble et jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu ne l'avais remarqué.

- Je dis seulement qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour moi Sherlock... il n'y en a jamais.

Un mouvement de soulagement sur le visage du médecin. Sherlock ne put pas le voir mais il le devina, John était assez prédictible. Il s'écroula dans son propre fauteuil et, après quelques minutes de silence, il attrapa le journal.

- Merci, murmura Sherlock tout bas, sa voix profonde couverte par les couvertures. Une de ses commissures s'étira en un demi-sourire, mais il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il commençait de nouveau à s'ennuyer, il avait urgemment besoin d'une affaire.

- John... mon téléphone. Il tendit le bras hors de son cocon de couvertures sans même regarder son ami. Il l'entendit soupirer et se lever pour le chercher. Il le faisait toujours.

* En anglais dans le texte


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : Deuxième chapitre. Même si j'avance lentement, j'espère que vous ne perdrez pas votre enthousiasme car j'ai l'intention de mener cette histoire au bout. Merci d'avance et toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.**

**NDLT : Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Il était un peu plus difficile à traduire, j'espère m'en être bien tirée… I chapitres en tout, je compte en traduire environ un par semaine. Pour plus de précisions, allez voir mon profil. Bonne lecture !**

**« PET ISSUES »***

Quand son père, Henry Watson, avait été appelé à servir et qu'il l'avait laissé pendant une longue période seul avec sa mère et sa sœur, John s'était sentit triste. Même s'ils n'avaient pas été particulièrement affectueux, son père et lui étaient assez proches à l'époque. Son absence l'avait transformé en un enfant introverti et apathique si bien que sa mère, préoccupée, avait dû intervenir.

Bien qu'il ait passé des années à le demander (tout comme Harry), ils n'avaient jamais eu d'animaux de compagnie. C'est pour cette raison que quand sa mère revint du magasin d'animaux, John oublia presque son chagrin face à l'excitante idée de finalement avoir le chien dont il avait toujours rêvé. Cependant, le nouveau membre de la famille Watson ne fut pas le canin tant espéré, mais un vieux chat de l'Himalaya. Harry était celle qui avait toujours voulu un chat, ce n'était pas juste.

Le chat, dont il avait oublié le nom avec les années (de toute façon Harry le changeait selon son humeur), était déjà trop vieux, trop fier et trop mal élevé quand il arriva à la maison. Et John était la personne qu'il aimait le moins.

Peu à peu, il s'était arrangé pour uriner et déchirer ses magazines préférés (son premier Playboy avait été totalement détruit), ses bandes dessinées, ses livres et même ses couvertures. Il avait pris possession de son lit, de son pull préféré (transformé en pelote de laine dans la cage du chat), et de bien d'autres choses. La haine était mutuelle. La situation était restée ainsi pendant des années, le chat abusant de sa commode immunité (maman et Harry croyait qu'il était innocent comme il n'avait jamais rien fait à leurs affaires - ce chat était diablement intelligent) et John le détestant de toute son âme, alternant cris et indifférence.

Mais au fond, John était toujours resté faible et c'était celui qui restait le plus à la maison. Sa mère travaillait trop, quand Harry et lui devinrent adolescents, elle fit autant d'heures supplémentaires que possible. Au fil des ans, sa sœur était devenue de plus en plus adeptes des sorties nocturnes et avait une intense vie sociale. Par conséquent, le seul à être présent pour le chat était John. John qui était le seul à se souvenir qu'il fallait manger. John qui était celui qui changeait sa litière. John qui passait ses samedi soirs, seul dans le salon, devant un marathon de Dr. Who à la télévision. John qui préférait lire un bon livre de biologie en mangeant un sandwich à la confiture, enfermé dans sa chambre.

Avec le temps, le chat et lui avaient trouvé un équilibre étrange. Le chat ne l'ennuyait plus aussi fréquemment et même, si l'animal considérait que John avait eu un comportement acceptable, il se blottissait contre lui sur le canapé ou dans son lit. Quant à John, quand il trouvait que le chat s'était particulièrement bien comporté, il passait ses doigts dans son pelage pour le caresser. Il découvrit que c'était quelque chose qui les détendaient tous les deux, même si aucun des deux ne l'admettrait. Le chat et John ne s'aimaient pas, mais quand le félin mourut et que sa mère l'appela à l'université pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, John sentit un petit malaise qui ne lui permit pas de prêter une attention totale à son cours de chimie organique.

- C'est la mère. Ça doit être la mère.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas la mère, Sherlock, murmura John, plongé dans les documents de leur affaire la plus récente. Celle-ci les occupait depuis plusieurs jours, ils n'avaient pas dormi et ils avaient à peine mangé. L'énergie que Sherlock semblait avoir pour faire les cent pas dans le salon de manière si active paraissait irréelle. Ses doigts tambourinaient sur sa cuisse, au-dessus du tissu de son pantalon de pyjama, sur son menton et même dans ses cheveux sombres et frisés.

- Ça DOIT être elle, lança-t-il avec un mouvement dramatique des bras.

- Ce serait possible si elle n'était pas morte il y a 15 ans. Sherlock émit un gémissement guttural en signe de frustration. Cette affaire le tuait, réellement. Ses yeux bougeaient sans relâche, ses pensées paraissaient tourmentées et, pendant un instant, John se préoccupa réellement pour son ami qui semblait sur le point de bouillir. Son corps tremblait, son visage était de plus en plus pâle et ses cernes n'avaient plus été aussi prononcées depuis longtemps.

- Sherlock.

Le détective consultant ne lui répondit pas, il continuait à se consumer dans son était de folie.

- Sherlock. Il éleva la voix, posant les archives sur la table basse en face du canapé où il était assis.

Pas de réponse.

- Sherlock !

- John ! Cria-t-il, en se tournant pour le voir. Le médecin soupira, abattu, et lui fit un signe de sa main pour qu'il s'asseye sur le sofa.

Contre toute attente, Sherlock marcha vers lui à pas lents et lourds avant de s'étaler de tout son long dans le canapé, ses longues jambes sur le meuble et sa tête sur les genoux de John.

- Peut-être que tu as besoin d'arrêter de penser un instant. On va regarder un navet à la télévision ou quelque chose comme ça. Sherlock ne fit aucune objection, mais il restait tendu et sa jambe était traversée par un tic nerveux.

Il y avait un concours musical au programme. Une adorable présentatrice, que John reconnaissait comme une ancienne chanteuse qui avait fait quelques tubes dans les années 90, souriait à la caméra et annonçait les participants les uns après les autres. Après avoir reconnu deux chansons de suite, John comprit que la soirée était un hommage à un groupe musical des années 70.

La jambe de Sherlock cessa de trembler et, curieux, John observa le visage de son ami. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient toujours absents, mais ils ne quittaient pas l'écran. Quelques boucles rebelles obstruaient sa vision et, sans trop y penser, John les éloigna avec sa main. Ce contact, si peu familier, ne sembla pas importuner Sherlock, même quand John laissa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Mummy avait l'habitude d'écouter cette musique, susurra le détective si bas que John put à peine l'entendre. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de John et il s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé en enterrant plus profondément sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Étonnamment, ils étaient doux et dégageaient un arome de shampoing aux fruits qui calmèrent ses sens.

Le pouce fut le premier à bouger en cercles lents sur sa tempe, imposant une cadence spéciale, pressant gentiment, mais avec une fermeté suffisante pour sentir le cuir chevelu et chaque cheveu. Les autres doigts suivirent, massant inconsciemment le reste de sa tête au rythme de la musique, alternant avec les dessins circulaires. John avait oublié à quel point c'était relaxant, il n'avait caressé personne de cette manière depuis des années. Et cette fois, il perdit la notion du temps pendant qu'il le faisait. Soudain, les souvenirs du vieux chat problématique lui revinrent en tête et, le sourire aux lèvres, il ne put éviter de le comparer à son compagnon d'aventures.

Sherlock.

Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers ses genoux où le visage de son ami lui renvoyait une expression indéchiffrable. Il ne pensait plus à l'affaire, John en était certain. Cependant, il ne put déterminer quelles nouvelles pensées occupaient l'esprit de son ami. Ses yeux bridés, entrouverts, dans lesquels la lumière de la télévision se reflétait pour leurs donner une teinte verte cette nuit. Les autres jours, ils étaient gris ou même bleus. Cette nuit plus que jamais il songea que ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un félin. Ce stupide chat, fier et magnifique. Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

Soudain Sherlock ferma les yeux et mit sa tête en arrière, cherchant plus de contact avec la main de John. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, il continua ses dessins imaginaires dans les cheveux de Sherlock. Un soupire imperceptible s'échappa des lèvres à peine entrouvertes du détective. La mélodie de fond dictait le rythme de ses mouvements. C'était une vieille chanson, John ne l'avait plus entendue depuis longtemps, et, même s'il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux paroles, il savait que pendant le refrain la belle voix racontait comment le gagnant raflait tout.

Ses lèvres se détendirent en un sourire, il avait commencé à apprécier ce moment, même avant qu'il ne remarque comment les lèvres de Sherlock bougeaient. Il pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'il parlait, mais non, il articulait seulement les paroles sans émettre un son. Les mots n'étaient pas hasardeux, non, Sherlock était en train de chanter – mais sans un son – les paroles de cette chanson dont John se rappelait vaguement. Ça, c'était une surprise. Sherlock arrivait toujours à la surprendre. John ne voulait même pas cligner des yeux de peur de perdre une seconde de ce moment si étrange. Il se sentait spécial, il était certain d'être la seule personne au monde à avoir eu le privilège de voir le seul détective consultant dans cet état de détente si… intime.

Les pupilles du docteur Watson ne quittèrent pas ses lèvres, les mots jaillissaient l'un après l'autre et il les suivait sans perdre le moindre détail.

_"...side the victory, that's her destiny._

_I was in your arms_

_Thinking I belonged there_

_I figured it made sense_

_Building me a fence_

_Building me a home_

_Thinking I'd be strong there_

_But I was a fool_

_Playing by the rules..."_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sherlock quand il entendit le doux rire que John laissa échapper. Les joues de l'ex-militaire était chaudes et il savait qu'il avait rougit, il aurait dû être honteux mais il se sentait étrangement heureux. Avec le pouce de sa main libre il traça la ligne de la mâchoire de Sherlock, palpant la peau pour sentir la forme de l'os. Il descendit jusqu'au menton où il appuya avec douceur, en dirigeant son index vers le haut, si bien qu'il traçait le bord de la lèvre inférieure. Les mots continuaient à naître et quelques syllabes faisaient que la lèvre caressait involontairement le doigt de John. Un chatouillement s'en suivait, de la pointe de son doigt, à travers son bras, jusqu'à sa colonne.

À un moment, les mots n'étaient plus des mots, et le toucher timide devint plus aventureux. La musique touchait à sa fin mais les lèvres de Sherlock continuaient à bouger, capturant le pouce de John et caressant. De petits baisers, c'étaient de petits baisers qui étaient distribués sur les différentes parties de la peau qui couvrait le doigt. Ils étaient tellement doux et légers qu'ils ne perturbèrent pas le docteur, même quand il commença à sentir la pression et la chaleur de la langue. Timidement, la pointe de la langue traçait les empreintes digitales de son pouce. Et, rapidement, la bouche de Sherlock partagea son attention entre les autres doigts de la même main. Il les attrapait entre ses lèvres, leur donnait de petits coups de langue, appuyait si doucement avec ses dents que John n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de morsures.

C'était extraordinaire : avoir Sherlock sur ses genoux, complètement étiré et détendu avec la langueur d'un félin, les yeux fermés et la tête tirée en arrière, exposant son cou pâle, lui toucher les cheveux en suivant le même rythme que le détective avait imposé pour caresser les doigts de John avec sa bouche. Cette scène, à ce moment précis, était la plus érotique que John ait jamais vu. Une chaleur intense se glissa sous sa peau, il brûlait, son pouls s'accéléra et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir qu'il était excité, mais ses lèvres migrèrent vers le poignet de John. Juste là où l'artère radiale frappait avec plus de force et de fréquence. Il palpa à peine avec ses lèvres cette zone exacte avant d'approfondir en un baiser. Un sourire confiant, joueur, et John rougit de plus belle, maintenant il s'en était rendu compte. Il ne fallait pas le regarder pour se rendre compte de combien son corps avait changé. Pas quand il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes.

La musique s'arrêta et la voix de la présentatrice inonda le salon, trop brusque, trop aigüe, elle les sortit de leur torpeur. Abba, c'était le nom de ce vieux groupe, sans perdre le sourire, mais avec une voix si mécanique qu'il était évident qu'elle lisait le prompteur derrière la caméra. La femme récita une longue biographie du groupe musical né au début des années 70, en rappelant les titres de leurs chansons les plus populaires et en parlant des membres du groupe. Ils s'étaient mariés, puis las les uns des autres, ils avaient divorcés. Ce conflit avait enclenché à la dissolution du groupe.

Soudain, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, s'éloigna des mains de John et sauta du canapé, pour se retrouver debout face au bon docteur.

- L'ex-mari, dit-il. John s'agita sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de recomposer son visage pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce n'est pas évident ? John ! Ça aurait dû être l'épouse mais ce n'est pas elle : elle est morte, mais pas ces intentions. Sibbyl Renton avait un ex-mari qui devait être au courant de toute l'affaire… Oh mon Dieu, c'est brillant. John ! C'est parfait.

Cette joie soudaine décontenança John. Un ex-mari ? Oh, bien sûr, il l'avait lu quelque part dans les archives. Il s'étira pour prendre la pile de papiers qu'il avait laissés sur la table basse, mais Sherlock s'interposa entre lui et son but. Le détective venait de s'agenouiller face à son ami, la joie vivifiante qui palpitait dans tout son corps et son expression adoucie lui donnait une apparence encore plus juvénile.

- John, ais-je déjà vanté tes capacité de conducteur d'idées géniales ? Cette capacité à elle seule est brillante. Son timbre de voix était grave et profond, générant une sensation incommode mais plaisante dans ses entrailles.

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais le détective s'arrangea pour le surprendre de nouveau en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en les levants rapidement jusque ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser sur chacune d'elles.

- Mon téléphone, je dois avertir Lestrade, murmura-t-il en s'écartant de lui aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laissant son meilleur ami, l'ex-militaire et docteur John Watson avec la sensation que quelqu'un avait enlevé le sol sous ses pieds et que le vertige s'emparait de lui.

*** En Anglais dans le texte**

**Note 1 : la chanson de Abba est « The winner takes it all »**

**Note 2 : la raison pour laquelle le groupe se sépara n'a pas seulement été les divorces des deux couples, d'autres facteurs sont entrés en compte, mais je les ai omis pour server ma cause.**

**Note 3 : c'est court XD mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Les reviews sont les bienvenues **** Merci d'avance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : troisième chapitre ! Plus tôt que prévu, aujourd'hui je me suis réveillée avec l'inspiration et j'ai presque fait qu'écrire. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Elles me poussent à continuer, j'espère donc que vous aimerez le résultat.**

**SEX ISSUES***

Il avait détesté le sexe depuis le début.

La race humaine est si imparfaite, que pour se reproduire les humains doivent échanger des fluides de manière si grotesque. La première fois qu'il a lu sur l'existence du sexe, il a su qu'il détesterait ça. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant », lui avait dit Mycroft. Il s'était éloigné de sa salle d'étude avec son livre de biologie, très en colère contre son frère aîné. Mensonges, il était jeune, mais il savait déjà beaucoup de choses qui resteraient un mystère pour certains adultes.

Le livre de biologie, lui, ne lui avait pas menti. À un certain âge, aux alentours de ses 12 ans, les signes clairs que son corps se préparait pour le sexe apparaitraient. Il se souvenait toujours du matin où il s'était réveillé après une nuit agitée, peuplée de rêves étranges (des cauchemars peut-être ?) Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais à son réveil il s'était sentit différend et, quand il avait baissé le regard pour inspecter l'état de ses couvertures, il vit qu'elles avaient pris une forme étrange. Qu'avait-il entre les jambes qui les fissent se lever ainsi ? Après quelques microsecondes de paniques causées par l'ignorance, il arracha ses couvertures et se trouva nu avec une érection. La panique se fit plus grande.

Il savait ce que c'était, il n'était pas ignorant en la matière. Une érection matinale, là, palpitant en face de lui de façon presque drôle. Il sentit ses joues rougir et sa respiration s'accélérer.

**« Du calme, Sherlock »** se dit-il mentalement. Il devait bien y avoir une solution pour se débarrasser ces choses-là. Un médicament, peut-être ? Est-ce que le livre de biologie disait quelque chose à ce sujet ? Stupide bibliographie incomplète. Il émit un long gémissement de frustration et il mit l'oreiller sur le visage pour essayer de cacher la forte couleur rouge qu'il savait que sa figure avait pris.

Mycroft. Il devait lui demander. Mais l'idée même d'aller le consulter pour une telle chose lui faisait encore plus peur. Non, non il ne pouvait pas laisser Mycroft se réjouir comme à chaque fois qu'il admettait son ignorance dans un domaine. Non, ce misérable avec un complexe maternel, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de se sentir supérieur, car il ne l'était pas. En plus, l'action même de se diriger vers le bureau de M. Holmes, où Mycroft serait sûrement en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, avec cette érection entre les jambes, était impossible. Quelle merde, même mettre un pantalon était impossible.

Les choses devinrent encore pire (il ne pensait pas que ce fût possible) quand il entendit un cri aigu. Il enleva l'oreiller de sa figure pour se trouver face à face avec une domestique horrifiée qui venait le réveiller chaque matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Il cria lui aussi, faisant sortir de sa poitrine toute sa frustration, et la domestique s'enfuit de sa chambre.

Il se leva comme il pût et marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il la ferma à clef et s'assit avec le dos contre la porte. Plus personne n'entrerait jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé une manière de faire partir cette chose.

« Sherlock ouvre s'il te plaît ». Maudite domestique. Il ne pouvait donc pas avoir un peu d'intimité ? Dans cette maison, ils semblaient tous être les espions de Mycroft. Il avait à peine cassé quelque chose que Mycroft arrivait. S'il échappait à ses tuteurs, Mycroft de nouveau. S'il avait une maudite érection, Mycroft devait le savoir. L'aîné continuait à frapper à la porte, mais Sherlock ne répondit pas avec des mots. Au contraire, il donna un coup de coude particulièrement fort sur le bois de la porte. S'il avait cru intimider son frère aîné, il s'était trompé, en fait, Mycroft laissa échapper un rire amusé et finalement dit : « Tu vas devoir t'occuper de ça, mon cher frère. Ou il y a toujours l'option de la douche froide ». Puis Sherlock l'entendit s'éloigner tranquillement dans le couloir.

Douche. Il alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain et se glissa sous la pluie glacée. Ce fut une grande erreur de se précipiter de la sorte. Il n'oublierait jamais la douche la plus douloureuse de ses courtes 12 années.

Le « tu vas devoir t'occuper de ça » que Mycroft lui avait recommandé, il devait admettre avec honte qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il passa les jours suivants à faire des recherches. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps, avec son intelligence et ses dons pour la déduction, additionnés à l'aide involontaire de quelques-uns des domestiques (c'était scandaleux –et ennuyeux- tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre en écoutant les conversations des domestiques), pour comprendre que son frère aîné lui avait suggéré la masturbation.

Non. Désagréable. Inférieur. Sherlock Holmes n'allait pas se masturber. Et il ne le fit pas.

Il s'était habitué aux occasionnelles douches froides le matin, chaque fois elles se faisaient plus faciles à supporter. Certains jours plus heureux, il se réveillait tout collant à cause d'un autre phénomène similaire, mais tout aussi désagréable pour des motifs différents, à savoir l'éjaculation nocturne. Ces jours-là, un bain normal suffisait.

Et il continua comme ça à s'occuper des changements de son corps à la puberté. Après un certain temps, ce n'était plus aussi terrible.

Pourtant, sa conduite marqua un tournant inattendu à cause d'un évènement. Un après-midi, dans le salon du manoir Holmes, Mummy avait préparé le thé pour fêter ses 23 ans de mariage avec son époux. Quelques amis de la famille se trouvaient là et on avait obligé à s'habiller correctement et à ne pas être tellement… eh bien, tellement lui. Mycroft l'avait averti et Mummy lui avait demandé avec beaucoup d'attention. Pour cette raison, il s'était appliqué à rester sur le canapé, à côté de Mummy et des autres invités, aussi silencieux que possible. Quant à son esprit, c'était une autre affaire. Il se trouvait toujours dans les premières étapes de son développement en termes de déduction, et ce qu'il aimait dans ces petites fêtes, c'est qu'il pouvait interagir avec des adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essayait par tous les moyens de déduire leurs vies à partir de petits détails. Ceux que jamais personne ne voyait.

Soudain, une nouvelle servante lui offrit un sandwich pour accompagner son thé, et, avant d'accepter, il se mit à l'étudier. La fille était jeune, elle approchait probablement de ses 20 ans, ses traits étaient symétriques, elle était belle même en étant simple. Yeux bleus et longs cheveux blonds, rien d'étrange, comme beaucoup de femmes de la région. La surprise avait été son petit tour de taille et sa (trop grosse, asymétrique, non-esthétique) voluptueuse poitrine. Il passa quelques instants à l'observer, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont ses seins bougeaient quand elle marchait, ce n'était pas bien. C'était obscène. Désagréable. Il ne comprit donc pas la raison pour laquelle son pantalon rétrécit soudain de deux tailles. Là, face au regard horrifié de Mummy et de ses amies, et au petit sourire désagréable de Mycroft, il avait une terrible érection.

Il se sentait rarement honteux, il se moquait éperdument des normes sociales. Mais monter une faiblesse, les blagues de Mycroft, lui donner le plaisir de se sentir supérieur, et surtout, le fait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son corps, tout cela lui causait une profonde humiliation. Il se souviendrait de cette anecdote pendant des années. Il aurait pu l'effacer de son disque dur s'il avait voulu, mais il avait décidé de ne pas le faire pour se souvenir clairement de pourquoi le sexe était une chose si désagréable.

Avec le temps, il apprit que le corps obéissait à l'esprit et non l'inverse. À ce moment-là, il avait éradiqué la faiblesse d'un être humain normal. Croire qu'on est esclave de ses instincts, comme les animaux, c'est une marque claire d'infériorité. La raison par-dessus tout est ce qui élève l'esprit humain. Et bien qu'on l'ait traité d'inhumain, d'extraterrestre et de taré toute sa vie, il savait en son for intérieur que rien n'exaltait plus la race humaine que d'être au-dessus de ses nécessités les plus primitives. C'était une des plus petites choses qu'on puisse faire pour honorer l'évolution.

Il y avait des moines en Asie qui entrainaient leur corps pour supporter la soif pendant de longues périodes, pour ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de nourriture, et pour annuler le sexe de façon à rester chastes toute leur vie. S'ils pouvaient le faire, si c'était possible, alors Sherlock était certain d'y parvenir. Et il en fût ainsi.

Mais il y avait quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait pas compté. De temps en temps, son corps demandait à être alimenté, à boire avec plus de fréquence, de temps en temps, il devait faire de petites concessions.

- Ah… fantastique. Sherlock ! Il entendit John l'appeler de sa chambre. Il sortit de ses réflexions avec un soupire résigné et marcha jusqu'à la chambre du docteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, John, Mlle. Hudson et lui regardaient le toit de la pièce avec ennui, préoccupation et désintérêt respectivement.

Une grosse tache d'humidité, des gouttes de pluie s'infiltraient en quantité grandissante dans faux-plafond juste au-dessus du lit de John. Juste au milieu. C'était la fuite la plus sévère, d'autres plus petites étaient dispersées dans toute la chambre. Ils durent utiliser quelques casseroles de Mlle. Hudson pour contenir l'eau.

- Ces bâtiments ont connu de meilleures années, Marie a eu le même problème, admit la vieille dame, résignée.

- Qui ? Demanda Sherlock.

- Mme. Turner, répondirent à l'unisson John et Mlle. Hudson. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et descendit les escaliers vers le salon où il s'était interrompu à la moitié d'un livre. Après tout, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'occuperait d'affaires aussi banales.

John et Mlle. Hudson restèrent quelques minutes supplémentaires pour arranger les détails avant de contacter un entrepreneur qui puisse réparer le toit au plus vite. Finalement, leur logeuse quitta l'appartement et son ami revint dans le salon avec un soupire résigné, avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil sur le cousin Union Jack.

- L'entrepreneur passera demain pour voir les dégâts et faire un devis. Techniquement, c'est Mlle. Hudson qui devrait payer, mais comme nous avons eu quelques affaires bien payées cette semaine et que j'ai fait mes heures de chirurgie à la clinique, je n'ai pas eu le cœur d'accepter quand elle s'est proposée pour payer. Nous nous sommes un peu disputés là-haut, mais je pense mais nous sommes finalement tombés d'accord pour faire moitié-moitié.

- Hum… Approuva Sherlock sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux.

- C'est mon ordinateur ? Demanda le médecin et Sherlock lui lança un regard qui semblait dire « évidement ». Mon Dieu… Sherlock, tu as un putain de mac et tu préfères utiliser mon ordinateur. Enfin, fais ce que tu veux… c'est une bataille perdue. En guise de réponse, et sans lever les yeux de l'article, Sherlock sourit face à ce petit triomphe. Donc, continua le blond en se raclant la gorge, je vais devoir dormir sur le canapé en attendant que l'on trouve une solution.

John n'avait pas l'air heureux de cet arrangement. Sherlock semblait être le seul à trouver ce canapé confortable et le bon docteur appréciait une bonne nuit de sommeil, chose que le détective ne comprendrait jamais. Il hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il se taise, il essayait de lire ce satané article pendant que John le bombardait d'informations inutiles, c'était difficile.

La journée passa entre lecture d'articles et quelques dossiers d'affaires classées que Lestrade lui avait fournis. Avec autant d'informations, il avait décidé de conduire une expérience pour obtenir des résultats dignes de foi. Il avait pris cette décision quand il se rendit compte de la présence de John, debout, les bras croisés, face à lui.

- Quoi ?

- Le canapé, nous étions d'accord pour que je dorme dessus. La fuite dans ma chambre et tout ça… Tu n'as pas effacé ça quand même ? Il ne l'avait pas effacé, pensa Sherlock, il l'avait juste envoyé dans la partie la plus retirée de son cerveau, là où il gardait les informations sans importance, mais que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne voulait pas oublier, comme, par exemple, que le deuxième nom de John était Hamish.

- Ce n'est pas possible, mes archives sont ici et je vais en avoir besoin.

- Sherlock, il est minuit, nous ne sommes pas en plein milieu d'une affaire, tu ne vas pas dormir ? Un soupire fut tout ce que le docteur reçut comme réponse. Eh bien, comme tu veux, mais moi j'ai besoin de dormir. Certains adultes doivent se lever tôt pour aller travailler.

- Ennuyeux, murmura-t-il et John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sherlock… maudit soit tu ! J'ai besoin de dormir ! Cria-t-il et le détective vit sous ces yeux bleus des marques de fatigue.

- John, je ne vais pas déplacer mes archives, elles sont importantes. L'ex-militaire ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, indigné, mais Sherlock reprit immédiatement. Prends mon lit si tu as tant besoin de dormir.

- Quoi ? M-Mais où vas-tu… Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne vais pas prendre ton lit, tu as aussi besoin de te reposer.

- Non, non je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai besoin de mais archives et de la cuisine vide pour vérifier une théorie. C'est toi, mon cher docteur, qui as besoin de dormir. Comme tu le sais, je n'utilise pas souvent mon lit, donc utilise-le, dit-il sans donner une grande importance à l'affaire. John ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. N'essaye pas de le nier John, je sais que tu préfères mille fois dormir dans un lit que sur ce canapé.

- Mon Dieu, oui, admit-il en se tournant vers la chambre de son ami. Dans son dos, les lèvres de Sherlock s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire amusé. John était si simple, et pourtant il ne s'en lassait pas.

John Watson était effectivement un mélange de simplicité et de complexité. Une énigme en lui-même. Et même s'il était certain que le docteur croyait qu'il connaissait tous ses détails et tous ses secrets, il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Même lui ne pouvait pas tout comprendre en un regard.

Mais certaines choses restaient simples, comme le besoin que John avait de céder à ses impulsions. Un homme d'instinct. Ça pouvait être sa meilleure qualité comme son plus grand défaut. Tuer le conducteur de taxi, offrir sa vie pendant l'accident de la piscine. En ce qui concernait les choses plus banales, cette caractéristique se manifestait dans son besoin de dormir dès que son corps commençait à s'épuiser, à manger simplement quand il en avait envie et à avoir des érections quand quelque chose le stimulait.

Il l'avait remarqué, ça lui arrivait pendant les longues périodes de « sécheresse », quand plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne couche avec une de ses copines, et soudain, pendant qu'ils regardaient la télévision, la superbe présentatrice de la météo apparaissait. John avait essayé de cacher son inconfort. Sherlock avait trouvé cela hilarant.

Il y avait eu un autre exemple, il y a quelques semaines, pendant qu'il réfléchissait sur une affaire particulièrement stressante, il s'était couché sur les genoux de John et avait touché les doigts de ce dernier avec sa bouche. Cette fois-là avait été agréable même pour Sherlock. Relaxant et en même temps nouveau. Cependant, le docteur avait été excité de façon très claire. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux bleus, ses pupilles dilatées et légèrement plus humides. Ça avait été une vision agréable, John était plus agréable comme ça.

L'expérience donnait le même résultat que dans l'article, ennuyeux, prédictible. Il faisait jour de nouveau apparemment car son ami était de nouveau dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Du thé ? Lui proposa John et il n'hésita pas avant d'accepter. En l'observant, il remarqua qu'il venait de sortir de la douche et qu'il était déjà habillé pour partir à l'hôpital. Épaules relâchées, posture confortable, traits du visage moins marqués, yeux plus brillants, sourire naissant sur les lèvres : le docteur était de bonne humeur.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Quel matelas tu as, Sherlock ! Je devrais m'en acheter un semblable. Il lui fit un petit sourire. Oui, aucun doute, le docteur était de bonne humeur. Il était détendu au point de paraitre plus jeune. Sherlock pensa que John était plus agréable que normalement en ce moment. Il lui rendit son sourire.

- Mon cher John, la manière avec laquelle les petits détails semblent apporter un grand changement à ta vie est adorable.

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu que tu viens de m'appeler « cher » et « adorable » dans une même phrase, Sherlock. C'est bien parce que je suis de bonne humeur. Même s'il avait promis de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, ses joues légèrement rouges ne semblaient pas dire la même chose. Adorable, pensa Sherlock. Je m'en vais maintenant, essaye de manger quelque chose et de ne pas détruire la cuisine, nous ne voulons pas que l'entrepreneur passe par ici aussi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son microscope. Son expérience officiellement terminée, il s'ennuyait, prédictible. Il avait besoin de trouver quelque chose de nouveau pour rester occupé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas inspecté sa colonie de larves qu'il élevait dans sa chambre.

Il alla jusqu'à sa chambre pour chercher dans les tiroirs la boîte de Pétri. Tiroir du dessus, ses sous-vêtements, tiroir du dessous, ses chaussettes, au milieu, différentes boîtes de Pétri. C'était l'ordre logique et naturel des choses. Cependant, alors qu'il allait partir, son lit attira son attention. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

John l'avait refait, il était parfait, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. De petits détails attiraient son attention. Il était extrêmement évident que quelqu'un d'autre l'avait utilisé. En plus, l'odeur de John était partout. Son lit était vraiment si confortable ? Il ne le trouvait pas mieux que le canapé, même s'il « n'aimait » pas dormir, qu'il tombait simplement de sommeil n'importe où. Il laissa la boîte dans le tiroir et se coucha sur le matelas.

Quand La Femme avait dormi dans son lit, il était aussi différent. En plus elle avait laissé son odeur corporelle imprégnée dans chaque fibre. Il avait donc dû changer les draps. Il devrait probablement le faire aussi maintenant.

Il pensait cela au début, mais quand il enfonça son visage dans le cousin, il ne trouva pas l'odeur de John si désagréable. En fait, c'était un mélange d'acide citrique, de thé et de quelque chose d'autre, l'essence de son colocataire. Il défit le lit et se mit entre les couvertures. C'était si doux et chaud, l'odeur se glissait dans ses sens pour les endormir. Délicieux. C'était la même sensation de détente et d'enthousiasme face à la nouveauté qu'il avait ressenti en s'allongeant sur les genoux de son ami. C'était doux comme John, ça sentait si bon, comme lui. Il s'accrocha avec les deux mains à l'oreiller, la serrant dans ses bras de façon possessive et il soupira en frottant son visage sur le coussin.

John n'aurait pas dû aller travailler ce matin-là, il aurait dû rester là, avec ses beaux yeux et son expression détendue, il aurait dû le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire sentir sa douceur, sa chaleur, et le laisser s'approcher suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir en direct l'odeur agréable qui imprégnait sa peau. La peau de John était belle. Ses cheveux aussi, ils sentaient surement plus l'acide citrique à cause du shampoing. Ses joues, comme elles étaient plus près de sa bouche, sentiraient surtout le thé.

Sherlock caressa l'oreiller avec son nez, juste là où il imaginait les commissures des lèvres de John. Il descendit jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cou, là, particulièrement là, l'odeur de John devait être insupportable. Un petit gémissement naquit dans sa gorge et il bougea, inquiet.

Quelque chose n'allait pas bien, c'était agréable, mais il savait que le fait que ce soit agréable rendait cette chose pire. Ses hanches se frottaient inconsciemment contre les draps, et quand il le remarqua, il s'arrêta. Il lâcha l'oreiller et se retourna dans le lit pour être sur le dos. Cette sensation… cette chose de nouveau. Il quitta la chambre rapidement et entra dans la salle de bain.

La dernière fois que Sherlock Holmes avait dû utiliser la douche froide pour se débarrasser d'une érection avait été 10 ans auparavant, mais elle fut aussi douloureuse que sa première lorsqu'il avait 12 ans.

Inconcevable. Pas seulement le fait qu'il avait été excité dans son propre lit en pensant à son colocataire, mais aussi le fait qu'il voulait recommencer. Pourquoi maintenant ? Après autant d'années. Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi ne se sentait-il pas dégoûtant comme les autres fois ? C'est-à-dire qu'il était mal à l'aise et que c'était hautement incorrect, mais en dehors de tout ça, c'était agréable. Oh mon Dieu, c'était si agréable en dehors de tout ça.

Quand son regard croisa de nouveau celui de John, il eut la même sensation que lui avait procuré le sourire amusé de Mycroft le jour de l'incident avec la servante pendant le thé. Honteux, vulnérable et même humilié. Si John le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Cette après-midi-là, une nouvelle affaire était arrivée et ils avaient veillé tard pour travailler. Ils venaient de rentrer de la scène du crime quand il vit John bailler et se frotter les yeux.

- Je crois que je prendrais bien un café ou un truc du genre, tu en veux un ? Lui offrit le blond.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, va dormir. John se retourna pour le regarder, déconcerté. Il ne l'envoyait jamais se reposer, surtout pas en plein milieu d'une nouvelle affaire. Nous n'aurons plus d'informations avant demain matin, allez, va dormir sur mon matelas que tu aimes tant. Le visage de l'ex-militaire se fit rouge de honte.

- Non… Sherlock, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Vraiment, un café et je suis… Sherlock soupira de nouveau en lui lançant un regard insistant. Ok, ok, d'accord. Je vais dormir quelques heures, ça ne me fera pas de mal.

Ce fut le seconde nuit que John dormit dans sa chambre. Entre ses réflexions sur l'affaire, la sensation d'être parvenu à son but s'infiltrait, l'odeur de John s'était évaporée de ses draps pendant l'après-midi, il fallait se réapprovisionner. D'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se le permettre, il était en train de se laisser emporter par ses instincts. Cependant, son corps avait besoin de manger de temps en temps, besoin de boire plus fréquemment et il tombait endormi mais s'il ne voulait pas. Peut-être que ce problème d'érection et de sexe devait avoir une soupape d'évacuation toutes les x années. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait perdre le contrôle.

En tout cas, il se retrouva, debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas alerter les réflexes militaires de son ami. John avait le sommeil léger, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Il était là, avec son vieux t-shirt de l'armée et un pantalon en flanelle à carreaux. Le bon docteur dormait différemment de lui qui préférait se coucher en chien de fusil et prendre l'oreiller dans ses bras : John, lui, dormait sur son dos en étendant ses membres. Il lui rappelait l'homme de Vitruve de da Vinci. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, laissant son cou totalement exposé. Merde… comme il voulait sentir se cou. Il réprima un gémissement de frustration et s'en alla. Pendant qu'il travaillait cette nuit-là, il alla observer la façon dont John dormait encore quelques fois.

Comme il ne devait pas travailler ce matin-là, John resta à l'appartement et reçu l'entrepreneur. Le toit aurait besoin d'au moins une semaine de travaux pour être complètement réparé, peut-être plus si le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Au grand désespoir de John et à la joie secrète de Sherlock, il plut toute cette semaine-là comme jamais à Londres. C'est pourquoi, John dormi dans le lit de Sherlock plus de dix jours.

Chaque nuit, le temps que le détective consultant passait, debout, à côté du lit augmentait, et la distance entre John et lui diminuait. Cependant, il faisait attention et n'avait jamais réveillé le médecin. Le voir dormir était devenu un passe-temps chaque fois plus addictif et dangereux. Il n'avait pas chaque matin la chance de pouvoir se glisser dans ses draps. Ils avaient travaillé sur l'affaire, il avait donc parfois dû se contenter de le regarder dormir. D'autres jours, John avait dû travailler tôt et Sherlock avait pu apprécier en long et en large le plaisir de s'allonger sur son matelas et de respirer cette odeur qui l'intoxiquait, de se sentir envahit, inondé et excité. Deux de ses jours-là il termina sous la pluie glacée de la douche. Un autre jour, plus récemment, il s'aventura à glisser une de ses mains sur son membre avant d'éjaculer sur les draps.

Il avait été tellement surpris de lui, de sa découverte et tellement effrayé à l'idée de se faire prendre, qu'il avait immédiatement changé les draps sans trop penser au fait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il « s'était occupé » de son érection, comme disait Mycroft.

La nuit suivante, il n'osa même pas le regarder dormir. Il avait laissé le plaisir charnel aller trop loin. Deux nuits après le grand évènement, John annonça que le travail de l'entrepreneur était presque fini.

- Il a dit que peut-être que le lendemain à la même heure le toit sera réparé, annonça John en entrant dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé des pâtes et il s'était assuré que Sherlock mangerait un peu, il n'avait pas mangé convenablement depuis des jours.

Le détective hocha la tête en portant une nouvelle fournée de nouilles à sa bouche. Il était alarmé, voilà deux jours qu'il réprimait son instinct et le délai arrivait à sa fin. John, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, ne semblait pas non plus enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver sa chambre. Sherlock attribua cette réaction au fait qu'il s'était habitué à son confortable matelas.

La dernière nuit que John passa dans son lit, il n'était même pas fatigué, mais il alla quand même se coucher à la même heure que d'habitude. Il avait laissé Sherlock assis face à la télévision, une rediffusion des anciennes émissions de Connie Prince. Parmi toutes les émissions débiles à la télé, Sherlock trouvait que celles de Connie Prince étaient celles qui permettaient le plus de penser. En tout cas, cette nuit, non : il calculait méticuleusement.

À en juger selon le rythme de sommeil de John, le souper qu'il avait pris et les heures de veilles qu'il avait passées, il s'écoulerait probablement cinquante-huit minutes avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Deux épisodes de Connie Prince plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y entra en silence, mais sans être aussi prudent que les autres fois.

- John… murmura-t-il de sa voix grave. Le médecin ne se réveilla pas. John… J'ai sommeil. L'ex-militaire se retourna dans le lit et murmura quelque chose qui n'avait pas de sens. John, je vais aussi dormir dans mon lit.

- Humm… Ça ne sonnait ni comme une affirmation, ni comme une négation. C'était tout ce que Sherlock attendait comme permission.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et il commença à se déshabiller. Les peux de fois où il dormait, il ne le faisait jamais habillé. Mais John savait déjà cela, et il avait dit que ce n''était pas un problème pour lui.

Il enleva son dernier vêtement, son boxer, il le glissa le long de ses jambes et le laissa sur le sol de la chambre à côté de ses autres affaires. Complètement nu, il s'approcha du lit et se trouva une position confortable, sous les couvertures, à côté de John.

Quelques centimètres les séparaient, mais, même ainsi, le corps de l'ex-militaire se retourna, encore plus inquiet, pour finalement se retrouver sur son flanc, face à face avec le visage de Sherlock. Cependant, il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant de se rapprocher de l'autre corps, il avait reconnu instinctivement une forte chaleur et il serra ses bras autour du bassin de Sherlock, l'attirant plus vers lui.

Le détective observait attentivement John pour détecter le moindre changement dans le rythme de sa respiration, mais rien ne lui permit de déterminer que John avait quitté son état d'inconscience. C'était du pur instinct, tout cet homme était du pur instinct et Sherlock sut que ça lui plaisait.

Il inclina sa tête pour la reposer sur le bras de son ami. La peau de John était finalement sous son nez et ses lèvres. Il inspira profondément, sans dévier son regard des expressions de John. Immuable. Par contre, lui, il se sentait trembler de l'intérieur : l'adrénaline augmentait, inondant son cerveau et ses sens. Il était en extase face à la sensation de danger, mais, paradoxalement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi tranquille, en paix.

La sensation de protection était communicative car John l'attira encore plus vers lui jusqu'à le prendre complètement dans ses bras. Et maintenant, Sherlock reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de son colocataire et cachait son visage dans son cou. Il sourit de plaisir, c'était exactement comme il l'avait déduit, juste là, dans la petite cavité au-dessus de la clavicule, c'était l'endroit où son odeur était la plus puissante et intime, intoxicante.

Il pourrait vraiment en devenir dépendant.

Il ferma presque les yeux et s'approcha encore plus, juste assez pour déposer un baiser à l'endroit précis du cou où on sentait le cœur battre. Le corps de John se tendit et, vu comment le pouls avait augmenté, Sherlock su qu'il était réveillé. Merde.

- Sherlock ? Demanda-t-il, toujours somnolent, en baissant son visage pour rechercher celui de l'autre dans l'obscurité.

- Hum… Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et resta immobile en attendant la réaction de John.

- Tu veux dormir dans ton lit ? Il se racla la gorge, mais, même ainsi, il ne semblait pas complètement réveillé. Sherlock hocha la tête et John essaya d'enlever son bras du corps de son ami. Ça va, il n'y a pas de problème, j'irai sur le canapé.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, il y a mes papiers, le violon et le crâne, John, je ne pense pas que tu puisses dormir, répondit-il rapidement. Son corps se tendit pour garder le bras de John sous son poids.

- Hum… ça va… eh… je peux dormir ici ?

Sherlock hocha la tête et se rapprocha encore plus, même si le corps de John se tendit en réponse, il ne l'éloigna pas. Au contraire, il renforça son étreinte et attira Sherlock à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir, il ne voulait penser à rien, ils auraient assez d temps pour penser le lendemain matin. Il passa distraitement ses doigts sur le dos de Sherlock, traçant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale. Il obtint un soupire comme réponse.

- Sherlock… tu es nu ?

- Hum… oui, répondit-il avec sa voix cassée et profonde de baryton.

- Sherlock…

- « Il n'y a pas de problème pour moi, Sherlock. Il n'y en a jamais.', murmura-t-il en citant ce que John avait dit il y a quelques semaines en rapport avec la nudité.

John se retourna pour faire face au visage de son ami. Il s'inclina en gardant les yeux fermés pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, répéta-t-il.

Ils ne dormaient pas, même s'ils avaient probablement été inconscients quelques minutes. Cependant, le reste de la nuit, aucun ne dormi. John garda les yeux fermés, ne pensant en rien d'autre qu'en la sensation de chaleur. C'était agréable et c'est tout ce qui importait. Sherlock n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation de calme euphorie depuis des années, sauf qu'à l'époque, il avait dû se l'injecter dans les veines. John était génial, John était sa drogue et, celle-ci, il se la permettait. Il tendit les doigts pour toucher son cou, il le caressa avec les mêmes mouvements circulaires qu'il appliquait avec son pouce derrière l'oreille.

- Hum…ahh, haleta John quand la bouche de Sherlock se referma sur son cou. Il l'avait mordu doucement avant de donner de petits baisers dans toute cette zone. Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que tu…aahhh. Cette fois il émit un gémissement surpris quand il sentit la jambe du détective se glisser entre les siennes et appliquer un peu de pression sur son entre-jambe. Il fut encore plus surpris de sentir quelque chose de dur s'appuyer contre sa cuisse.

Est-ce que c'était réellement en train d'arriver ? Il chercha avec plus d'insistance dans l'obscurité le visage de Sherlock pour être certain qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Il ne se trompait pas, la bouche collée à son épaule, répandant des baisers et de petits coups de langue sur sa cicatrice, les yeux bridés et pâles de son colocataire lui envoyèrent un regard plein de désir. C'était Sherlock, son ami. Son compagnon d'aventures. Le détective marié à son travail. Ces yeux étaient cristallins, humides et chargés d'une intensité à la fois familière et inconnue.

C'était évident qu'il était excité, et, si ça ne l'était pas, le pénis érigé de son ami frottait avec insistance contre sa cuisse. Oh, mon Dieu… ce n'était pas possible.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre quelques minutes pour faire ce que Sherlock recommandait : observer, penser, déduire. Mais il n'était pas Sherlock, John sentit que se pantalon rétrécissait et, par pur instinct, il approcha encore le corps du détective du sien. Sherlock le voulait et il n'allait pas discuter.

Il se retourna complètement pour prendre le dessus, ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Sherlock. Il descendit sa bouche sur le menton de Sherlock pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'il venait de lui faire subir, le mordant avec un peu plus de force et l'embrassant juste sous la lèvre. Les mains du détective passèrent sur les hanches de John, tirant le bord de son pantalon avec hésitation. Le blond prit une de ses mains pour l'aider à le descendre jusqu'à ce que son membre soit libre.

Quand les deux érections se touchèrent, Sherlock se cambra et émit un gémissement rauque et profond. John haleta et ferma ses yeux à moitié. C'était trop. Regarder Sherlock dans cet état, si beau, c'était comme regarder directement le soleil. Impossible.

Il répéta le même mouvement du bassin, pour que leurs deux membres se caressent de nouveau, mais il augmenta la force et la vitesse. Cette friction était délicieuse et Sherlock produisait les sons les plus excitants qu'il ait jamais entendu. Il appuya son front contre celui de son ami et il sentit leurs respirations se mélanger, ils haletaient dans la bouche l'un de l'autre. Il chercha à entrelacer leurs doigts et leurs mains se refermèrent autour de leurs pénis. John imposa le rythme, les menant tous les deux à l'orgasme.

Quelque chose s'éteint dans son cerveau, John l'avait éteint. Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il respirait avec difficulté en faisait des bruits qui ne correspondaient pas à sa personnalité. John le tenait dans ses bras, le déconnectait et le consumait. John Watson, malgré toute se simplicité et son impulsivité, dévorait chacun de ses sens.

Il dit son nom. Il le gémit. Il le cria, une seule fois mais assez fort pour ébranler jusqu'à la dernière fibre du corps du soldat. Quand ils jouirent John fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu' « incroyable », Sherlock avait cet effet-là sur lui. Quant au détective, il fut seulement capable de sourire et de passer ses bras autour du cou de John pour l'attirer de manière plus possessive.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'exclama Mlle. Hudson en regardant le ciel londonien au travers du plafond de la chambre de John.

Le docteur n'arrivait pas à enlever son regard du trou. Dire que les travaux étaient presque terminés. Comment diable cet énorme orifice avait-il pu apparaître dans le toit de sa chambre ? Il était incapable de fermer la bouche tant il était stupéfait.

- Peut-être que vous devriez appeler cet entrepreneur de nouveau, suggéra Sherlock, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre, le regard posé sur le plafond, les bras croisés.

- Oh, j'ai essayé, répondit Mlle. Hudson. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et maintenant son téléphone est hors-service. Comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ? Sherlock ! John ! S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, cherchant une explication.

John parut s'apercevoir de quelque chose, il tourna son visage et planta son regard dans celui de Sherlock. Ses joues étaient rouge vif. Sherlock répondit simplement par un sourire avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas, Mlle. Hudson. Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit le détective consultant en s'éloignant dans l'escalier.

* * *

**Note : mon Dieu, que c'est difficile d'écrire du lemon ! J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**NDLT : l'auteur et moi vous remercions de lire cette histoire. Les reviews sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à être critiques, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend ! N'hésitez pas non plus à lire les deux autres fictions déjà traduites en français du même auteur (Retirement et Landlord)**

*** En anglais dans le texte**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard ! Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec le blabla habituel (examens…). J'ai surtout beaucoup réfléchi à la meilleure façon de terminer cette fic et je crois que je l'ai trouvée. Je vous présente donc le début de la fin de Child Issues. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Happy Ending Issues –Part One-***

S'il fallait dresser la liste des coupables, elle serait longue. Cependant, le principal responsable dans cette affaire était Mlle. Lily Morgan, sa maitresse d'école. Qui aurait cru qu'une jeune femme aux taches de rousseur et aux yeux pétillants de malice pourrait encore troubler John trente-deux ans plus tard ? Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais maudite soit l'heure où elle leur racontait des contes. Elle n'imaginait probablement pas que ses histoires enverraient un grand nombre d'adultes chez le psychologue. Non, elle n'avait certainement pas compris l'ampleur de l'affaire quand elle leur avait lu « Les aventures de Robin des Bois ».

Le petit Johnny Watson tremblait d'émotion en entendant comment l'archer de la forêt de Sherwood prouvait son courage et se remplissait de la seule gloire qui vaille la peine, celle acquise en aidant les sans défenses. Oh, Johnny savait reconnaitre les vrais héros et il voyait clairement, à travers les mots et les gestes exagérés que faisait sa maitresse face à la classe en lisant, que Robin des Bois en était un. Robin des Bois était droit, il vivait une vie remplie de dangers et d'émotions, il était reconnu par ses amis et il était devenu une légende au fil du temps. Robin était tombé amoureux de Dame Marianne, qu'il avait sauvée pour en faire son épouse. Et il vécut heureux pour toujours.

Quand Mlle. Lily était passée à la légende d'Arthur, le petit Johnny n'avait pas été déçu. Les aventures d'Arthur Pendragon et des chevaliers de la table ronde lui avaient donné matière à réflexion pendant plusieurs jours. Harriet l'avait été à fabriquer des épées en bois et il attendait, chaque jour, que sa sœur rentre de l'école pour jouer. Maman leur avait interdit de se battre dans le salon, leur laissant comme seul endroit pour jouer l'abri de jardin. John était toujours le roi Arthur, courageux et puissant. Harriet préférait être l'honnête et romantique Lancelot, se battre jusqu'à l'épuisement contre son cadet, le vaincre à plates coutures et revendiquer le cœur de Lady Geneviève. Quand l'histoire se terminait bien, Harriet et sa fiancée s'échappaient de Camelot et vivaient heureuses pour toujours.

Le temps passant, Mlle Lily les initia à l'œuvre de frères Grimm. Une douzaine de personnages pour des centaines d'aventures. Les histoires changeaient de héros, de pays et d'armes, ce qui fascinait John. Il savait que, chaque jour, les batailles devenaient plus difficiles et les monstres plus féroces, mais ce n'était pas grave car ce qui importait c'était la victoire. Le héros sauvait la princesse et ils vivaient heureux pour le restant de leurs jours. Et vivre heureux pour toujours, c'était la meilleure (et la seule) manière de finir une histoire.

Avec les années, il s'était rendu compte que les fins heureuses étaient plus pratiques. Son père lui avait dit une après-midi et répété à l'adolescence : « Étudie beaucoup, John. Va à l'université et trouve-toi un bon travail. » Puis il avait continué : « Après, si tu as de la chance, tu rencontreras une belle jeune fille qui deviendra ta femme »… et tu seras heureux pour toujours. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais c'était implicite. À l'université, ses hormones étaient tellement actives qui trouvait chaque semaine une nouvelle donzelle à secourir, un potentiel de fin heureuse. Cependant, de nombreux cœurs brisés, l'habitude de l'amertume et quelques années de sagesse en plus lui avaient fait comprendre qu'une fin heureuse était, en fait, un oxymore. Quand quelque chose est terminé, c'est fini, il est mort, il est perdu. Comment une fin pouvait-elle être heureuse ?

Dans l'armée, une fin heureuse était synonyme d'un massage exotique ou d'une balle bienveillante qui traversait le crâne et tuait avant l'apparition de la douleur.

La question n'était pas de savoir si les fins heureuses existaient, mais pourquoi, dans son for intérieur, John H Watson continuait à en vouloir un de façon si naïve ?

Il quitta Baker Street, mais n'alla pas plus loin que « Chez Speedy », qui faisait des promotions sur les articles pour faire un brunch. Maudite soit Mlle. Lily Morgan et maudite soit sa jambe qui commençait à lui faire mal. Il s'était disputé avec Sherlock et il était parti de l'appartement dès qu'il n'avait plus put le regarder sans avoir envie de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure. La fille cadette de Mr Chatterjee, le barman du coin, lui apporta une tasse de thé et les choses se calmèrent dès que la tisane toucha ses lèvres.

Il pensait être habitué, mais Sherlock trouvait toujours le moyen d'être un peu plus énervant. Même ainsi, il n'avait réussi à fuir qu'à quelques mètres du détective. Il posa la tasse de thé et contrôla sa respiration. Calme-toi. C'était mission impossible quand son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter des bribes de ce qu'avait dit son ami, choisissant toujours les mots les plus blessants. Il appuya son poing droit sur sa jambe pour faire cesser la douleur palpitante, puis il leva les yeux vers le miroir accroché au mur et se vit. Son front était plissé de frustration, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses épaules tendues. Elles se relâchèrent tout de suite, mais son expression devint angoissée.

Les choses étaient hors de contrôle et il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Pendant les dernières 48 heures, il avait découvert qu'il désirait Sherlock. D'accord, c'était un mensonge. Cependant, même s'il le savait déjà avant, au moment où ils haletaient tous deux le nom de l'autre, John avait dû se l'admettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il l'avait le plus surpris. Il avait été vraiment étonné que le détective consultant le désire avec la même intensité. Que c'était-il passé ? Quand est-ce que les choses avaient changé ? Un réveil embarrassent dans le lit de Sherlock (complètement seul), un échange de mots maladroits au petit-déjeuner (il avait déjeuné. Sherlock avait juste été présent, trop occupé par ses boîtes de Pétri qui avait sorti du tiroir – comme s'il ne savait pas que Sherlock cultivait des bactéries entre ses chaussettes) et la découverte du trou dans le toit de sa chambre avaient précédé le grand affrontement.

Il avait attendu que Mlle. Hudson quitte l'appartement avant d'entamer la conversation. Il fallait bien qu'un des deux parle en premier, et John Watson n'était pas peureux.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de voir en haut ? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est raisonnable de faire un trou dans le toit pour avoir mon attention ? »**

Son ami n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, les mains jointes sous son menton et ses yeux gris encrés dans les siens. Froid, analytique, immuable. Les mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Sherlock avaient été blessants. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il avait été déçu par la réponse. Il avait caché ses sentiments et seule une colère irrationnelle était sortie. Que du blabla : des années de self-control, quelque chose sur les moines asiatiques, l'analyse de son propre rythme de sommeil… oh, génial, ça ressemblait à du harcèlement, même pour le standard des Holmes. John était resté debout, sans dire, un mot pendant tout le discours, mais il n'était pas resté attentif tout le temps. Son cerveau avait vagabondé et, à la fin, la seule chose qu'il avait compris c'est que Sherlock aimait le sexe car ça avait le même effet que la drogue sur lui. Génial, pensa-t-il, Sherlock lui proposait de devenir son nouveau substitut à la drogue. John Hamish Watson, le patch de nicotine.

Que lui restait-il à la fin ? Les yeux bleus qui le regardaient dans le miroir étaient toujours les mêmes, un peu plus fatigués et son expression était plus marquée. « John tu deviens vieux. » Ce ne fut pas la seule pensée qui traversa son esprit, il essaya aussi de se souvenir de quand il avait tant aimé le sexe comme cette fois. Ça aurait dû être avec sa dernière copine, mais non, il ne se souvenait même plus de combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que sa dernière copine, Alicia, l'avait quitté. Non, elle s'appelait Mélissa. Patricia ? « Celle qui a un grain de beauté sur la joue ». Il fut effrayé de se rendre compte qu'il se référait à ses copines comme Sherlock le faisait. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas duré. Ni elle, ni la précédente.

La vérité peut être dure et les faits inexorables.

Fait, il aurait juré que certaines marques de son visage n'étaient pas présentes le mois d'avant. Il ne rajeunissait pas.

Fait, draguer une fille n'avait jamais été un problème, mais connaitre une femme qui tolère son style de vie et qui le partage avec Sherlock… cette femme n'était probablement pas encore née.

Fait, il devait choisir entre sa vie trépidante et remplie d'adrénaline comme collègue de l'unique détective consultant au monde et une femme chaleureuse et aimante qu'il aurait pour lui seul.

Fait, il ne quitterait jamais Baker Street.

Fait, déménager dans les faubourgs avec son adorable épouse et ses enfants n'était pas compatible avec la vie que Sherlock et lui menaient actuellement.

Fait, il n'y avait pas d'intermédiaire.

Fait, il choisissait Sherlock.

Mais, si la décision était si facile à prendre, pourquoi avait-il voulu une copine ? Il s'épanouissait dans leur travail, mais ça ne suffisait pas à couvrir ses besoins primaires comme le sexe. Il n'y avait pas que ça, peut-être qu'il pouvait vivre sans sexe (cependant, il ne voulait pas essayer), mais le besoin d'intimité était très important pour lui qui avait été seul si longtemps. Et chercher ce genre de choses dans son ami… Sherlock n'était pas comme ça. Et, lui, il n'était pas gay. Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'à part Sherlock aucun homme ne l'attirait. De toute façon, avant qu'il n'ait pu former cette pensée, son ami lui avait clairement dit qu'il était « marié à son travail ».

Le jeu avait changé de nouveau, Sherlock pouvait lui donner le sexe. Ils pouvaient être le patch de nicotine l'un de l'autre. Cette solution n'était pas désagréable, il se souvenait de la sensation de l'avoir si près de lui, c'était intoxicant. Il sentit son estomac remuer avec anticipation. Il voulait vraiment recommencer cette expérience.

Du pas décidé du militaire qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être, il rentra à l'appartement. Premier palier, John dit adieu à l'épouse qu'il n'aurait jamais. Deuxième palier, adieu aux enfants qui ne viendraient jamais au monde. Troisième palier, adieu à la maison dans les faubourgs.

Adieu au garçon à qui il n'apprendrait jamais à jouer au rugby, adieu à la fille qui rêverait d'être docteur comme lui, le nom Watson mourrait avec lui. Adieu aux regards amoureux, adieu aux tendres câlins du dimanche matin et aux promenades main dans la main.

- Hey, Sherlock, murmura-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement. Le détective n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil face à la cheminée pendant toutes ces heures.

Son regard perdu se focalisa sur le médecin. John était rentré. Même s'il se tenait complètement immobile sans qu'aucune expression ne l'éclaire sur son état, John vit dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement.

- John, répondit-il en levant le menton.

Le médecin se racla la gorge pour briser le silence qui s'était formé dans la pièce et il marcha jusqu'à son propre fauteuil à côté de la cheminée. Quelqu'un devait parler du grand éléphant dans la pièce et ce fut John.

- J'ai pensé…

- Évidement.

- Non, attends, l'averti-il en levant un doigt menaçant. Sherlock acquiesça lentement sans le quitter du regard. J'ai déjà entendu tout ce que tu avais à dire à ce sujet, merci, c'est mon tour de parler.

En guise de réponse, le plus jeune des Holmes lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il continue.

- J'ai écouté tes raisons et… après mure réflexion, - il soupira profondément- ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix.

- Tu vas partir ?

- Merde Sherlock ! Laisse-moi juste… laisse-moi parler, oui ? Il se vit gigoter dans le canapé, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait son calme. Cependant il acquiesça de nouveau et se tut. Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne peux pas partir… non. Je ne vais pas quitter Baker Street, jamais. C'est compris ? À moins qu'un jour tu ne veuilles que je parte. Toi, Mlle. Hudson et même ce stupide crâne, vous êtes ma famille maintenant. C'est la vie que je connais et ça me va, je ne vais pas en changer.

Sherlock hocha la tête imperceptiblement. John remarque que lui aussi était moins tendu dès qu'il avait dit qu'il ne partirait pas.

- Disons que j'accepte, murmura-t-il en regardant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil comme s'il le fascinait. Un autre silence s'étira plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Continue…

- Disons que j'accepte ton offre. Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement … en tête ? J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu veux de moi et que vas-tu donner en échange de … tu sais… cet « arrangement » comme tu dis.

- Que veux-tu en échange John ? Demanda-il en haussant les sourcils, réellement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel revers de la part de son ami.

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je me contente d'accepter le sexe avec toi seulement quand toi, le grand détective consultant, serait tout excité et aurait besoin d'un soulagement ? Un sourire mal dissimulé s'étala sur le visage de John face à la surprise de son ami. Sherlock fronça les sourcils et chercha son violon des yeux. Il joua quelques notes pour se donner l'air calme et détaché, mais il rougit légèrement.

C'était amusant de voir que, malgré tout, in connaissait assez Sherlock pour voir quand il essayait de garder le contrôle d'une situation, alors qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il sourit et continua avec plus de confiance.

Je veux une ou deux choses en échange, évidement. Mais avant, j'ai de besoin de savoir combien de temps va durer cet arrangement ?

- Il s'agit d'un accord permanent, bien sûr.

- Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça John. Bien, alors voici ce que nous allons faire.

Le docteur se leva et fit le tour de la pièce en cherchant quelque chose. Avant que Sherlock ne puisse déduire de quoi il s'agissait, John lui lança un carnet et un stylo. Quand ce dernier, il retourna s'assoir avec un post-it et un crayon.

- Ok, bon… Maintenant, tu vas écrire exactement ce que tu veux et je vais faire la même chose. Ensuite nous échangerons les papiers.

- C'est inutilement compliqué et banal…

- Sherlock, on le fera de toute façon. L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en signe de défaite.

Même s'il avait été argumenté et cohérent tout à l'heure, c'était difficile de résumer ce qu'il voulait exactement de John. Son ami, par contre, avait commencé à écrire immédiatement et il ne levait pas les yeux de sa feuille. Il avala sa salive anxieusement. De quoi John pouvait-il tant avoir besoin ? Et si c'étaient des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ? Il baissa les yeux vers le carnet et écrivit rapidement ses demandes.

- Je suis prêt, annonça-t-il en lançant le carnet comme John avait fait devant lui avant. Les réflexes du médecin étaient impeccables si bien qu'il attrapa le carnet en l'air. Tous deux sourirent. John attendit encore une minute avant de glisser sa feuille de papier sur la table vers Sherlock.

_Je peux refuser d'avoir une relation sexuelle et je peux aussi en solliciter. On ne va pas seulement en avoir quand tu es en chaleur au beau milieu de la nuit, Sherlock._

_Tu vas parler plus de toi (je te connais à peine alors qu'on a passé tellement de temps ensemble). Pas de mystères, pas de mensonges. Il y en a suffisamment dans les affaires que tu résous._

_Ne pas détruire l'appartement. Vraiment, pour l'amour de Dieu, demande la prochaine fois, nous ne pouvons pas gaspiller notre argent en entrepreneurs. DEMANDE._

_Tous les dimanches matins nous allons prendre le petit déjeuner ensemble (tous les deux, ça ne compte pas si tu me regardes manger, tu dois manger) en regardant la télévision. Seuls les jours où nous sommes sur une affaire (niveau 8 ou supérieur) peuvent être exclus._

Sherlock regarda longuement l'étrange liste.

- Attends… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « pratiques sexuelles alternatives » ? Demanda John en tordant ses lèvres.

- La parafilie et toutes ces pratiques auxquelles tu es peut-être habitué, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Sherlock, je ne suis pas un pervers. En tout cas, c'est quelque chose que je devrais ajouter à ma liste… Tu me regardais vraiment dormir ?

- Oh, s'il te plait, cria-t-il exaspéré, laisse tomber cette image de vierge effarouchée, John. Ça ne te va pas. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu haletais le mot « brillant » et d'autres synonymes quand tu te frottais contre moi ?

John se mit à rire, mais il était honteux si bien que ses oreilles rougirent. En plus il avait le tic d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson quand il cherchait à répliquer mais qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire.

- Ça va, ça va. Il leva les mains en signe de capitulation. Je n'ai pas de fantasme secret, Sherlock, et si j'en avais, je suis certain que tu les aurais déduits. On va rester calme, d'accord ? Il faut se faire confiance mutuellement : aucun de nous n'obligera l'autre à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire. Sherlock acquiesça silencieusement de nouveau, grandement surpris par la réponse de John. Pas de sexe pendant une affaire, ça je peux comprendre… et nous allons dormir ensemble. C'est tout ?

- Ne devrions-nous pas définir les lieux où nous pouvons avoir une relation, John ? Ta liste est plus spécifique que la mienne, mais elle ne comprend pas cet aspect.

John eut un sourire amusé.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, on décidera sur le moment. Tu as des questions sur ma liste ?

- Oui. En ce qui concerne le premier je voudrais solliciter l'ajout d'une clause d'exception pour les affaires. Pas de sexe pendant les affaires, ça irait à l'encontre de ma propre liste.

- Ça se teint. C'est arrangé. John prit son crayon et modifia le premier paragraphe de la liste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par parler de moi ? Tu sais déjà tout de moi, John, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de cet article, je demande son annulation.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je sais que tu bois ton thé avec trois sucres et que tu joues Paganini quand tu es de mauvaise humeur, mais je ne sais pas qui sont tes parents, d'où ils viennent, s'ils sont en vie. Est-ce que tu as été à l'université ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant de vivre ici ? Je ne sais rien de tout ça, Sherlock.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir cela pourrait être utile dans le futur, John, sincèrement. Il croisa les bras, mais il savait que John ne laisserait pas tomber. Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ? Je ne sais pas quoi raconter spontanément.

- Hum, oui. Tu as raison. John prit une minute pour réfléchir. Ta liste dit que nous allons dormir ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, peut-être qu'avant de dormir je pourrais te poser une question, une seule, une question directe. Tu ne pourras pas mentir ou l'éviter, mais la réponse pourra être aussi longue que tu le souhaites.

Sherlock plissa ses yeux pour observer John. Finalement, il haussa les épaules.

- Bien, c'est d'accord, je lève ma demande d'annulation.

- Comme j'allais de toute façon l'ignorer… murmura John. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire.

- Évidement, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Cependant il eut aussi un petit sourire.

- Le reste est clair ?

- Je ne prendrai pas de petit-déjeuner au milieu d'une affaire, je ne fais jamais ça, John.

- Mais j'ai précisé « niveau 8 ou supérieur » !

- Je ne mange pas en plein milieu d'une affaire.

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais si tu n'es pas sur une affaire, je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner les plus copieux que tu puisses imaginer et tu vas le manger. C'est clair ?

- Je voudrais bien te voir essayer. La réponse avait quitté ses lèvres qui arboraient un sourire de défi. Avec son ton de voix grave et vibrant de baryton, la phrase avait des accents de sous-entendus. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de paraître sensuel et de donner des frissons à John.

Sherlock relit une dernière fois la liste et acquiesça, apaisant la tension de son ami. Le détective sauta de son fauteuil avec cette agilité féline qui le caractérisait, prit les deux listes et les rangea dans le crâne, au-dessus de la cheminée.

- C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, John Watson, déclara solennellement Sherlock, en tendant sa main pour sceller leur accord permanent.

John pensa que cette phrase n'avait jamais été tant à propos. Il serra la main de Sherlock, jeta son corps sur celui de son ami et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du détective. Oui, c'était définitivement un plaisir.

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais je vous promets que la suite ne vas pas tarder. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient jusqu'à présent, ça me motive vraiment. Je vous embrasse

NDLT : merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que vous nous en enverrez encore sur ce chapitre. La fin sera en ligne la semaine prochaine.

*** En Anglais dans le texte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : surprise ! J'ai été beaucoup plus rapide que vous ne l'imaginiez (même plus rapide que je ne l'imaginais). En fait, j'ai commencé à écrire hier soir et je viens de terminer, surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour les ondes positives. Merci d'avoir été patients avec mes erreurs de débutants et les ondes que vous m'avez envoyées m'ont poussé à continuer. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs, ça me rend nerveuse. Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu…j'aime beaucoup quand vous me le faites savoir.**

**NDLT : attention, Sherlock et John parlent français dans ce dernier chapitre. Les passages concernés sont marqués par ****

**Happy Ending Issues –Part Two-***

Le fait d'être en couple avec Sherlock ne changea pas beaucoup leur quotidien. Tout n'avait pas changé en un jour, et c'était bien. Le détective le trainait toujours au Scotland Yard et sur les scènes de crimes, sans laisser le temps à John de finir ce qu'il faisait (de toute façon il ne protestait pas). Il fallait toujours cinq minutes à Sherlock pour qu'il trouve le coupable et trois de ces cinq minutes étaient dédiées à insulter Anderson, évidement. Sally Donovan les appelaient toujours les « freaks » et faisait des commentaires sarcastiques sur leur relation.

John continuait à travailler et à prendre congé de la clinique quand une affaire était plus importante. Sherlock jouait du violon à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ces silences étaient longs et il ignorait son ami pendant de longs moments. Mycroft arrivait toujours sans prévenir à l'appartement pour déclencher de petites batailles intellectuelles entre les frères Holmes. Si Mycroft avait eu vent du changement dans leur relation, il ne fit aucune remarque, chose que John appréciait beaucoup. Cependant, les moments où il se faisait observer en silence par l'aîné des Holmes augmentèrent fortement.

Sherlock et lui ne s'étaient plus touchés.

Compte tenu de leur arrangement, on aurait pu croire que c'est la première chose qui aurait changé. Le Sherlock aveuglé par le désir que John avait connu une nuit ne s'était plus montré. L'homme qui était à ces côtés était toujours le même détective, brillant, analytique, insupportable, qui alternait entre périodes de frénésie et d'ennui chronique, son plus grand ennemi après Jim Moriarty (il lui volait même parfois la première place). Parfois, John cherchait dans son regard des traces du Sherlock qui s'était jeté sur lui comme un animal en chaleur. Les premiers jours, seules les marques d'une dentition parfaite dans son cou et sur son épaule témoignaient de l'existence d'une telle créature mythique. Quand il les étudia le matin suivant dans le miroir de la salle de bain il gémit : la police scientifique aurait pu retrouver l'identité de Sherlock à partir de ces « marques d'amour ». Cependant, elles cicatrisèrent et, quelques semaines plus tard, la gorge de John était de nouveau recouverte de peau pâle. Les marques physiques et les souvenirs s'effaçant, John commença à douter. Est-ce que ça avait vraiment eu lieu ?

Ils dormaient ensemble et ils s'étaient embrassés. C'était le seul signe, exception faite des papiers sous le crâne, que leur accord était entré en vigueur. En fait, Sherlock l'avait accueilli un jour à son retour de la clinique en lui annonçant que la plupart de ses affaires avaient été déménagées dans la chambre de Sherlock, ou comme ils l'appelaient maintenant, la chambre. Une seule pour eux deux. Leur chambre.

- Sherlock, pourquoi mes t-shirts ne sont-ils pas à leur place ? Et mon ordinateur… Tu l'as emprunté de nouveau ? Demanda John en descendant les escaliers de sa chambre, avec une petite note d'indignation dans la voix.

Sherlock était dans le salon, face à la fenêtre, vêtu de son peignoir bleu au-dessus de son pyjama. Il faisait semblant de tirer sur les passants londoniens en mimant un revolver avec ses mains.

- Ah… tu fais de nouveau semblant de tirer sur des gens ? Sherlock, ça pourrait être mal interprété, tu le sais, non ?

- Je m'ennuie, murmura-t-il sans quitter son rôle de snipper. Regarde-les, John. Ils sont si petits, si ennuyeux avec leurs petites routines ennuyeuses…

- Ça suffit. D'accord. Où sont mes affaires ?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et lui montra sa chambre d'un geste de la tête. Comme il n'avait pas compris, John alla jusqu'à la chambre où il trouva ses affaires rangées parmi celles de Sherlock. En regardant dans l'armoire et dans les tiroirs, il trouva ses vêtements. Il avait même enlevé les boîtes de Pétri du tiroir ! Venant de Sherlock, John était surpris et il devait reconnaitre que c'était un geste attentionné.

Depuis lors, c'était leur chambre à tous les deux, ils dormiraient toujours ensemble. John était celui qui avait le rythme de sommeil le plus ordonné, il était toujours le premier à aller se coucher. Il arrivait à s'endormir rapidement et, quelques heures plus tard, Sherlock le rejoignait. En général, Sherlock se couchait plus tard que lui et se levait avant lui, mais John savait toujours quand il le faisait. Son sommeil était léger et, même s'il devait reconnaitre que son ami faisait des efforts pour se glisser doucement dans le lit, le mouvement des couvertures et l'affaissement du matelas le réveillaient toujours. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être réveillé, parce que quand Sherlock se couchait, un article de leur accord qu'il avait lui-même écrit entrait en vigueur. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait s'y prendre, mais ce fut plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. La première nuit, John se réveilla, dans l'obscurité, face à la silhouette de Sherlock appuyé sur l'oreiller et tirant un peu des couvertures à lui.

- Hum, désolé, susurra-t-il, encore endormi, en lui donnant plus de couvertures.

Sherlock se couvrit jusqu'à la tête et lui tourna le dos sans dire un mot. Il continua à l'observer, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité si bien qu'il pouvait voir la manière avec laquelle les couvertures adhéraient aux muscles de son dos, les petits reliefs des vertèbres, ses paupières se fermèrent quand il entendit la voix de son ami.

- J'ai été à Oxford, murmura Sherlock suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre. Master en chimie, mais je n'ai pas eu le diplôme.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda John avec une curiosité non feinte. Même s'il était de dos, Sherlock haussa les épaules et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller, couvrant le son de sa voix.

- Je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Ennuyeux, fade, prédictible ? S'enquit le docteur avec un petit rire.

John ne vit pas son visage se fendre d'un sourire satisfait.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock, lui souhaita John et se tournant de son côté.

- Bonne nuit John, murmura-t-il

Ils dormirent ainsi, dos à dos et séparés par assez de centimètres pour ne pas être en contact.

Avec le temps, les petites conversations sur l'oreiller devinrent le signe le plus clair que leur accord était toujours en vigueur. Il apprit ainsi que la mère de Sherlock était toujours en vie et que, à sa grande surprise, elle vivait en France. Mummy, dont le vrai nom était Dauphine Holmes, était en bonne santé et jouissait de la reconnaissance tant britannique que française dans le domaine des collectionneurs d'art. En effet, elle descendait d'une famille de grands collectionneurs si bien que sa famille avait déjà amassé une petite fortune avant son mariage avec William Abadie Holmes, un propriétaire terrien anglais. Il apprit aussi que la famille de la mère de Sherlock était d'origine française, ce qui éclaira quelques mystères sur son ami.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi quand tu dors tu marmonnes en français, déclara John, satisfait. Sherlock et lui parlaient dans l'obscurité, couchés sur le dos en regardant le toit de la chambre.

- Je ne fais pas ça, s'écria le détective en se tournant pour reposer son poids sur son coude et cherchant le visage de John dans l'obscurité. Il ne le voyait pas clairement mais il entendit son rire moqueur.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu bouges et tu me réveilles, ca qui fait que je dois t'écouter balbutier des menaces, je pense, en français. Et tu baves sur l'oreiller.

- Je ne bave pas sur l'oreiller ! Le rire moqueur s'amplifia. _Et vous ronflez comme un mammouth John Watson !**_ Cria Sherlock

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. John essaya de se retenir de rire, mais ce fut impossible. Il explosa avec tant de force qu'il en eut mal aux côtes et qu'il eut du mal à respirer. Sherlock fronça d'abord les sourcils indigné, avant de rire avec lui.

- Je… n'ai… pas la moindre idée… de ce que tu viens de dire, parvint-il à articuler entre fou rire et manque d'air.

- Oh, John, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais rien au français, dit Sherlock en essayant vainement de se calmer.

- J'ai été en France avec l'école il y a trop longtemps, Sherlock. Et j'ai survécu dignement en ne connaissant qu'une phrase.

- Laquelle ?

- _Je ne comprends pas, je suis Anglais**_, murmura-t-il avec un sourire effronté. Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sherlock de rire en se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de John.

Leurs blagues stupides suscitaient toujours des rires complices, ça ne changerait jamais entre eux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accroché un tableau périodique au mur ? » Demanda John une nuit. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, mais, avant d'emménager dans la chambre, il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Le tableau était grand et simple, mais pas suffisamment beau pour servir de décoration. Il n'avait certainement pas de but pratique, John aurait parié son Browning L9A1 que son ami connaissait le tableau périodique par cœur. Sherlock lui expliqua cette nuit-là, que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de son bureau de la villa des Holmes. Quand il était partit vivre seul, il avait emporté peu de choses, le tableau périodique et le crâne, qu'il avait détaché de son squelette, faisaient partie de ces choses. Il l'avait fait pour des raisons sentimentales (Sherlock n'avait pas utilisé ces mots, mais John l'avait deviné) et surtout pour ennuyer Mycroft.

Il avait appris le judo et le baritsu quand il était adolescent, après qu'il ait été battu par d'autres élèves de sa classe. Comme il avait pris la décision de continuer à se chercher des ennuis, il valait mieux qu'il puisse se défendre. En racontant des anecdotes sur sa jeunesse, Sherlock laissa entrevoir qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ami. Celui qui ressemblait le plus à un ami avait été un étudiant de l'université, Victor, qui, selon les mots exacts du détective, avait été « affectueux » avec lui. Apparemment, Sherlock était parvenu à le respecter au point de supporter sa présence. Victor avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, impressionné par l'intelligence du plus jeune des Holmes et plus patient que les autres étudiants, en tout cas assez pour supporter les habitudes dérangeantes de Sherlock. Cependant, ces intentions allaient bien au-delà de le supporter. Une après-midi, dans le laboratoire de l'université, il avait empêché Sherlock de bouger et il l'avait embrassé. Peu de temps après, Victor Trevor était sorti de sa vie.

- J'avais l'impression que tu n'avais jamais embrassé personne, confessa le blond quand il eût terminé son histoire, trop tard pour que Sherlock l'entende parce qu'il s'était déjà endormi.

En tout cas, c'est ce que John pensa avant de se tourner pour dormir. Ils ne s'étaient plus touchés depuis le premier baiser qui avait scellé leur accord. L'ex-militaire se souvenait de comment il avait attiré Sherlock à lui avant de poser ses lèves sur celles du détective qui était resté tendu. Les muscles contractés et la bouche fermée, il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser. Il s'était écarté et, quand il avait regardé Sherlock, celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait cligné des yeux, confus, et cherché dans l'expression de John le motif de cette caresse. « Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? » semblait-il lui demander sans mot. Comme il n'avait pas la réponse, le docteur s'en était allé dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Sans rien demander du plus, Sherlock avait attrapé son cellulaire pour envoyer des messages à Lestrade, exigeant qu'il lui envoie une affaire. Plus personne n'avait parlé du baiser.

Un jour, ils s'en allèrent à Cardiff pour investiguer le triple homicide de la famille Donoso. Les preuves avaient été récoltées par la police locale avant qu'ils n'arrivent, sans que Sherlock n'ait pu jeter un coup d'œil aux éléments les plus importants de l'enquête. Après quelques coups de fil de Lestrade, le police locale les autorisa à voir les preuves et les laissa entrer dans la morgue, avant que les corps ne soient emmenés pour les funérailles. Ils durent donc passer la nuit là-bas. Ils louèrent une chambre dans un hôtel près du commissariat de police (si les gens ne parlaient pas déjà, maintenant ils le feraient s'ils découvraient qu'ils n'avaient besoin que d'un lit) et ils partagèrent le même lit comme chaque nuit. Cette fois, Sherlock ne dormi pas, mais il resta allongé à ses côtés, comme pour veiller sur son sommeil.

- J'ai déjà embrassé quelqu'un, déclara-t-il subitement. John dû faire un effort pour trouver le lien avec les hypothèses sur l'affaire dont ils parlaient quelques minutes avant.

- Oh… Bien, répondit-il automatiquement. Puis il réfléchit à ce que Sherlock venait de dire et il fronça les sourcils, confus. Attends… Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui, John, répondit-il plus brusquement que nécessaire en levant les yeux au ciel et en croisant les bras.

- Oh… Victor et moi ?

Sherlock acquiesça et le regarda fixement, comme s'il lui lançait un défi.

- Et Irène Adler, dit-il lentement.

La Femme. Il aurait pu mettre Anderson dans sa liste que l'idée n'aurait pas été plus repoussante. Mlle. Adler le rendait mal à l'aise, comme toujours. John savait très bien pourquoi, surtout maintenant : elle le rendait jaloux. La Femme avait été la seule personne capable de susciter chez Sherlock ce qui ressemblait à une émotion. Il l'avait entendu bégayer, face à elle, dans le salon de sa maison, quand, nue, elle avait admis être attirée par les détectives. Il se souvenait encore de ce Noël, quand il la croyait morte, et de la tristesse des mélodies qu'il jouait. Mais il se souvenait surtout de la fin de leur relation : Sherlock lui avait avoué peu de temps après qu'il avait pris des risques et qu'aucune cellule terroriste de Karachi n'avait pu l'empêcher de la sauver. Cependant, leur relation s'était arrêtée là, ils n'avaient plus communiqué depuis lors. « Les meilleures histoires d'amour, M Holmes son celles qui se terminent avant de commencer. » Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'Irène dit à Sherlock avant de lui voler un baiser et de s'enfuir.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sherlock avait mentionné La Femme, il savait bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, John était jaloux. Cependant John ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de le montrer cette fois. Il s'assit simplement sur le lit et chercha le regard provoquant du détective. Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Il se pencha et posa sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. Il la caressa doucement avec son pouce et s'approcha encore plus, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas le même, Sherlock, murmura-t-il sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, aujourd'hui bleus, qui passaient anxieusement des yeux de John à ses lèvres. Te laisser embrasser et embrasser, ce n'est pas le même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprendre, ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser chaste sur sa joue avant de se reculer pour se recoucher, en lui tournant le dos, comme toujours.

- Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

- B-Bonne nuit… John, murmura-t-il dans l'obscurité de leur chambre.

L'affaire de Cardiff fut plus mouvementée qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, au moins niveau huit, avoua Sherlock avec un ton qu'il aurait voulu lugubre, mais qui sonnait trop joyeux (ce n'est pas décent, avait dit Mlle. Hudson). Tous les deux avaient épuisé leurs ressources physiques et mentales pendant l'enquête. Ils avaient peu dormi (Sherlock n'avait pas dormi du tout), ils avaient mangé peu et à intervalles espacés, ils avaient couru d'un endroit à l'autre, ils avaient lutté contre leur frustration face à une administration qui empêchait l'évolution de l'enquête (la police locale s'était accaparée l'affaire, mais le Scotland Yard voulait s'en charger comme les preuves montrait que l'assassin était peut-être le même que dans une de leurs affaires). John fut plus sollicité que dans les affaires précédentes et, à chaque fois qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il se rendait compte que Sherlock le regardait fixement comme s'il voulait attirer son attention. Quand son bloggeur lui demandait s'il voulait de l'aide, étonnamment, Sherlock lui répondait et lui assignait une tâche. Ils étaient en train de regarder les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité de l'étage du réservé au stockage des déchets toxiques quand John leva à nouveau le regard et vit que Sherlock le regardait encore fixement.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda John et son ami acquiesça en silence avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Huit jours plus tard, l'affaire était bouclée. Sherlock, épuisé, expliqua rapidement sa théorie à Lestrade au téléphone et, quinze minutes plus tard, les patrouilles de polices encerclaient la maison de l'assassin. Ce dernier était paniqué et, lui qui avait été si intelligent et prudent à l'heure de commettre ses crimes, finit par décider, dans l'agitation de l'instant, de mettre fin à sa vie. Une balle dans le crâne et c'était fini. C'était le genre de choses qui mettait les policiers de mauvaise humeur, non seulement parce que l'imbécile n'allait pas payer pour ces crimes, mais surtout parce que la paperasserie était plus longue à remplir et qu'ils y passeraient plusieurs heures. « Sale porc égoïste » maugréa Lestrade quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat.

Après ce genre d'affaires, ils n'étaient même pas dispensés de la paperasse. À contre cœur, Sherlock fut traîné au Scotland Yard pour remplir les papiers. John dû aussi en remplir quelques-uns. John, Sherlock, Lestrade et quelques officiers dont, au grand dam du détective, Donovan et Anderson étaient maintenant enfermés dans un petit bureau aux murs en verre. Tous étaient fatigués et voulaient en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette affaire. L'ex-militaire rempli les documents en gardant un œil sur Sherlock, son ami était anxieux. Comme toujours, le brun voulait rentrer à la maison aussitôt l'affaire terminée, mais aujourd'hui il était moins calme, plus anxieux que d'habitude. Ils échangèrent des regards, Sherlock gigotait sur son siège, gribouillait sur les rapports et jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Même s'il était habitué à ce que Sherlock se mette en scène, les expressions qui passaient sur le visage du plus jeune des Holmes l'inquiétaient, il était anxieux et avait envie de partir, mais John n'en savait pas plus.

- Eh… ne t'inquiètes pas, on a presque fini, lui dit John à voix basse en lui donnant une petite tape amicale sur la main.

Sherlock réagit de manière inattendue : il ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands et retira sa main comme si le contact avec John lui faisait mal. Que se passait-il donc ?

Ils ne finirent pas leur travail. Quelques formulaires plus tard, Sherlock se leva et s'en alla. John essaya de calmer Lestrade en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient le lendemain, puis il suivit son ami au son des protestations de Sally Donovan.

Le retour en taxi fut rapide et silencieux, Sherlock garda le visage tourné vers la fenêtre tout le long du trajet jusque Baker Street. Quant à son bloggeur, il ne cessait de regarder sa montre : avec le taux d'adrénaline qui descendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir les besoins qu'il n'avait pas assouvis : la fatigue et la faim. Mon Dieu, il était mort de faim et il était certain qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger dans l'appartement. Peut-être que Mlle. Hudson pourrait les dépanner, cette femme était une sainte et elle les sortait toujours de l'embarras.

Agissant comme un automate, il paya le conducteur et suivit Sherlock qui semblait extrêmement pressé. D'où sortait-il son énergie ? Il monta l'escalier et se dirigea droit vers la cuisine. Il mit l'eau à bouillir, prépara les tasses et chercha dans les armoires et les tiroirs un reste de nourriture que Sherlock aurait épargné lors de ses expériences. Il entendit Sherlock faire les cent pas dans le salon. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il se tourna pour le regarder et il le vit dans l'embrasure de la prote de la cuisine, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il posa le crâne sur la table et déplia un papier.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sherlock s'approcha encore plus et John se recula. La liste. Sa liste. La liste que Sherlock avait cachée dans le crâne. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ?

- Je veux quelque chose et je vais le demander.

C'était ça, il allait finalement réclamer quelque chose. John éteint la cuisinière et mit sa tasse de côté, puis, il acquiesça lentement.

- Bien, ça me parait normal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il ne put pas reculer quand Sherlock se rapprocha encore de quelques mètres, ne laissent que quelques centimètres entre eux. Le détective inclina sa tête jusqu'au cou de John et commença à caresser doucement sa peau avec son nez, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de son ami.

- Oh, mon Dieu, comme j'aime ton odeur, dit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Sherlock… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Répéta-t-il, en essayant de rester calme, mais son pouls augmenta quand le détective passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa nuque, puis il laissa sa main là et tira John vers lui. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et alla droit à son entre-jambes avec anticipation.

- Embrasse-moi, demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as dit que j'allais apprendre, je veux apprendre, John. Embrasse-moi encore.

Une partie de son cerveau était convainque que, comme il était fatigué, il était tombé dans les escaliers en entrant et que maintenant il délirait. L'autre partie de son cerveau envoya promener la première et John posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock.

La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire attention aux détails, comme le fait que les lèvres de son ami étaient douces et fermes, il avait envie de les mordre. Cette fois-ci le détective n'était pas tendu et il n'essaya pas de le repousser, au contraire, Sherlock se colla encore plus à lui. Leurs poitrines, leurs ventres, leurs hanches se touchaient. Sherlock prit John dans ses bras et ce dernier en profita pour agripper sa nuque et faire tourner sa tête pour trouver un angle qui lui permettrait d'approfondir le baiser.

Il suça la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, il l'attrapa entre les siennes et la caressa doucement avec sa langue. « Quand on te lèche les lèvres, Sherlock, ça veut dire que tu dois ouvrir la bouche » voulut-il lui expliquer en léchant les lèvres du détective jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre pour essayer de caresser John avec sa langue. Sherlock étouffa un gémissement quand John prit possession de sa bouche. Il envahit sa bouche, il le goûta, il le lécha.

Les lèvres étaient une des zones qui avait le plus de terminaisons nerveuses… Ce fut la dernière chose logique qui traversa le cerveau du détective. C'était si bon. L'odeur de John endormait ses autres sens, mais le toucher était occupé par la bouche de John. Il haletait et il voulait se rapprocher encore, sentir tout le corps de John contre lui. Rien que l'idée lui faisait tourner la tête et, quand John mordit ses lèvres, il entendit un gémissement profond s'échapper de sa propre gorge.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait faim, une faim insupportable pour John et pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait, il avait besoin de plus. Il lui rendit le baiser en imitant ses mouvements, c'était différent, John avait raison. Embrasser quelqu'un, ce n'est pas la même chose que se laisser embrasser. Les bruits qu'il faisait étaient irréguliers, entre le halètement et le gémissement. Quant à John, sa respiration était inégale, il avait passé ses mains sous sa veste et essayait de sortir sa chemise blanche de son pantalon. Il finit par enlever sa veste lui-même et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il ne put pas aller plus loin car John commençait à lui mordiller le cou, le faisant expirer brusquement.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de John comme quelqu'un qui s'agripperait pour ne pas ressentir le vertige. Il avait l'impression de tomber et l'ex-militaire, son John, était tout ce qui le retenait. Le médecin continuait de l'embrasser et de sucer son cou. Il descendit jusqu'à la clavicule en ouvrant le reste de sa chemise. Il lui enleva et prit quelques secondes pour regarder la poitrine pâle et musclée du détective. Sans perdre de temps, il continua sa descente sur la poitrine, y déposant des baisers, le léchant, goûtant sa peau. Il referma ses lèvres sur un téton, joua un peu avec sa langue avant de le capturer entre ses dents et de tirer légèrement.

La réponse fut surprenante, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et la bouche, s'arqua sous le corps de John et laissa échapper le son le plus incroyable qui ne soit jamais sorti de ses lèvres. C'était un cri, un gémissement dont John ne se lasserait pas. Il voulait l'entendre de nouveau, il voulait détruire Sherlock Holmes et l'aimer à force de baisers et de caresses.

-J-joh-nnn… articula le détective à grand peine.

- Hum ? Répondit John en posant de petits baisers sur sa mâchoire.

- Lit. Maintenant.

- Oh, mon Dieu, oui, s'exclama John en passant un bras autour de sa taille et en l'emmenant vers la chambre. La seule chambre. Leur chambre.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**L'histoire de la famille de Sherlock est partiellement vraie : sa mère à des racines françaises et il vient d'une famille de collectionneurs d'art. Son père serait un propriétaire terrien. Pourquoi quelqu'un qui a autant d'argent cherche-t-il un colocataire ? c'est quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais… mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.**

**La phrase « John Watson vous ronflez comme un mammouth », vient de ma nouvelle obsession (Nan, je suis juste complètement fan) Merlin, une autre série de la BBC (vidéos de Bradley James).**

**Victor Trevor n'est pas une de mes inventions, je crois que c'était un ami de Sherlock dans son enfance. Je n'ai jamais lu les livres de Conan Doyle, mais j'avais l'intention de faire des recherches pour en savoir plus. Mais bon, j'avais sommeil, donc j'ai laissé tomber (Bon, ok, je vous le dois).**

***En anglais dans le texte**

**** En français dans le texte**

**NDLT : Voilà, c'est fini… J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous avez aimé ma traduction… N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir -) Toutes les critiques, aussi bien positives que négatives, sont les bienvenues ! **


End file.
